Remember Me
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: Edward Cullen was dying…he was going to die soon. Then he meets Bella, who was doing her community service from shoplifting. Why is life so unfair?
1. Prologue

**Hello there readers, this is my new project...Remember Me! This story was originally written by Irma Chynot AKA: Chynot911. she lives in Singapore and I loved this story of hers so we emailed and she let me do this re-write because she wanted it to be posted here but her English was bad... i just changed and added a few things but it stills the same as the original version posted on www(dot)thetwilightsaga(dot)com **

**Hope that you enjoy this new story...**

**sincerely, The Goddess**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Edward Cullen was dying…he was going to die soon. Then he meet Bella, who was doing her community service from shoplifting. Edward changes Bella's life, he makes her feel, he makes her think, life is too short and that we have to cherish every single second of it…

**REMEMBER ME (Why is Life so Unfair?)**

_When I got caught shoplifting I thought it was the end of the world. And when the judge sentenced me with 200 hours of community service, I thought it was an eternity!_

_BUT I NEVER thought that I'd love working at the hospice so much...or I would meet someone like EDWARD._

_Edward has a weak heart. He says he's going to die._

_And since I met him, I've realized how lucky really am._

_I used to think 200 hours of volunteer work was such long time._

_But Edward might not even live long enough to see me finish..._

**Bella**

P.S. _how do you say good bye to someone you love?_


	2. The Sentence

**Theme song for this story:**

**HUG ME Tight (From the Spanish song: Abrazame By the group: Camila)**

**_You have __to know__  
><em>_that__ this is __the last thing__I'll ask__, __  
><em>_that I'm __desperate.__  
><em>_And __according to __my __heartbeats__  
><em>_I don't have __much__  
><em>_Time __left for me__._**

**_And __before __losing __my __way, __  
><em>_I want to look__at you for a __little while;__  
><em>_and __dream __that__ my __destiny__  
><em>_is __next __to __you,__my love__._**

**_Stay __here for a second please__  
><em>_and keep me company;__  
><em>_And stay a__little bit __more,__  
><em>_I want to feel that you're __mine__._**

**_CHORUS__  
><em>_And hug me tight...__and hug__me tight ...__  
><em>_And__hug me tight...__and hug__me tight ..._**

**_Today __I __realized that__  
><em>_I had not felt__  
><em>_So afraid __before__,__  
><em>_that I __do not __decide__  
><em>_that God __decides__ it __better__._**

**_Stay __here for a second please__  
><em>_To __keep me company;__  
><em>_And stay a __little bit __more,__  
><em>_I__ want to feel that you're __mine__._**

**_CHORUS_**

**_Give me __a __reason __to stay__  
><em>_I don't __want __your __pity love__,__  
><em>_I want you__ to stay here __with me__  
><em>_to stay until __I'm gone__..._**

**_CHORUS__(__x2)_**

**_You have__to know__  
><em>_That__ this is __the last thing __I ask__,__  
><em>_I'm __desperate__  
><em>_And __according to __my __heartbeats__  
><em>_I have __not __much__  
><em>_Time __left for me__…_**

* * *

><p><strong>here is chapter one! Enjoy<strong>

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>The sentence:<strong>

A shrill sliced through the air. Bella snatched up the phone before it could ring a second time.

"Hi, Bella how'd it go?" her best friend Alice asked.

"Horrible! The judge fucking hated me. She wouldn't even listen to my side of story."

Alice mumbled something intelligible…

"Well, tell me. What'd they do to you?"Alice prompted impatiently.

"They sentenced me to two hundred hours of community service." Bella said with resignation.

"COMUNYTY SERVICE!" Alice yelped.

"But that's crazy! This was your first offence...it was a joke. Give me a break, anyone who knows you, knows you're not a thief."

"Try telling that to judge," Bella told her.

"OMFG…Two hundred hours community service!" Alice continued

"You might as well take the veil and convent. What about cheerleading, Shopping and Your social life?" Alice insisted

"According to the judge, I don't need one." Bella replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh God! Poor thing."Alice said sympathetically. "This is your senior year. The one in high school you can actually have a good time."

"Well, I won't be having any fun." Bella said her tone bitter.

"And all thanks to Jessica and her stupid dare, I hate that bitch" Bella added angry.

It was Jessica's fault that she was on this mess.

"Yeah she sure is, but don't worry about her, I took care of it…" Alice said "what did you do Alice?" Bella asked curiosity rising "well let's say that she will now have some green highlights…" Alice said laughing.

"No fucking way Alice! You dyed her hair green!" Bella exclaimed "yup, no one mess with my girl" she said "thanks Alice" Bella said.

"No problem sis" Alice said

"Try looking on the bright side, at least if you're working at community hospital, you might meet some cute interns." Alice joked, Bella frowned.

"Hah, yeah maybe" Bella said still with bitter tone.

Then from downstairs she heard her mother calling her.

"Alice look, mom's yelling at me, I've got to go."

"Oh, ok! See you tomorrow at school."

As soon as she hung up, Bella ran downstairs to meet her mother who was waiting at front door.

"Bella" her mother called impatiently.

"Yes mother, I'm coming…" Bella said exasperated.

"I've got a meeting tonight in L.A. There are tuna steaks and a salad in the fridge for you." Renee said.

"You're driving to L.A tonight?" Bella asked

"I don't have much choice." her mother said bluntly.

"Well I just need to talk to you about your driver license..." Renée said looking at Bella, her mortified expression changed to horror…

"No, no, no you can't!" Bella cut her panicked.

"If you take my car, how am I supposed to get to the hospital?" Bella said indignantly.

"But mom, I didn't do it! It's so unfair you and dad doesn't believe me!" Bella yelled. Renee sighed "okay Isabella, I don't have time for this right now, as for your earlier question…Well, you can take the bus…" Renée said.

"Here are the bus routes and stops, and I marked your route for you" her mom said handing her the pamphlet.

"Sorry Bells it's your father's word. Ok? Sorry but it's time for me to go."

"Yeah mom, whatever" Bella replied defeated "now hand me that license" she said.

Bella went to her purse and extracted her wallet, she gave her mother the driver's license with a sigh, 200hrs of community service and now she doesn't have a car to get there…GREAT! Could her life get any better?

Take care Bells, don't wait for me or your father, we might get home very late tonight." Her mother said as she gets in to her car.

"Love you Bells!" then she's gone.

Bella was stunned with all her mother words. No car, no dates, no cheerleading, no shopping... One stupid little mistake and her life was over! On the bright side, she was very happy that Jessica paid her part…

School was awful. Bella clutched the bus schedule in her hand and hoisted her backpack onto the bus stop bench. A few moments later, the bus arrived and Bella climbed on board. She handed the bus driver a dollar. He looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Exact change please" he said.

"Exact change?"Bella was aware of everyone staring at her.

"Yeah? What's the matter, you never took a bus before, kid?" The driver asks her.

Bella nodded to answer his question. Several passengers laughed. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. After give the driver money, she takes a sit at the only empty seat near the window. The bus pulled away, she kept looking at the window, her heart sinking as they rode past the chic, newly built shopping center. Alice...she remembered!

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the bus chugged to a halt for red light at Aston Street. Her stop is here, when the light changed to green she took breath, and off the seat. She started to back door and came face-to-face with tall, dark-haired boy… He was huge! The boy stepped back and let Bella in front of him. The bus sailed right on past her stop.

"Hey," she called panicked."I want to get off here."

"Then why didn't you press the buzzer?" the driver yelled back.

"Buzzer! What buzzer?"Bella frantically looked around for a button to push but didn't see one.

"Its right there," the disgusted voice said from behind her. Twirling around, she frowned at the guy who's distracted her in the first place.

"What's the matter, haven't you ever been on a bus before?" he said against.  
>The bus lurched to halt before she could come up with snappy reply. The good-looking guy, Bella figured him for at least eighteen, gave her a disgusted frown, stepped past her, and got off.<p>

She scrambled off behind him. She peered down the street, walked up the concrete walkway, she read the directions the judge gave her again, and right there on a corner, up the stairs and across the wide porch was the building she was looking for.

This didn't look like a hospital at all… A small sign over the door said simply:

**ROSALIE'S NURSING HOUSE.**

She rang the bell and waited…

And waited…

Bella jabbed the bells again. Really, what was wrong with these people? Were they all deaf? Suddenly the door flew open.

A beautiful, young woman with blue eyes, stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm, uh…Bella Swan…I've been assigned here..."her voice trailed off as the woman eyes narrowed and looked at her from head to toes,

"For community service." The woman finished. Bella nodded

"You're late! Your shift started ten minutes ago!"

_SHIT!_ Bella thought

* * *

><p><strong>please review...is this story good enough to keep posting it? let me know! <strong>


	3. Edward

**so here is chapter two! Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward:**

"You're late. I expected you ten minutes ago, come on in." she motioned her to go inside Bella followed her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, the director of this place." she said smiled.

"Ok, the PO called me this morning and gave me your particulars. So Monday through Friday you can do your duties three hours each day. Saturday and Sunday is your time to rest.'' Rose said again

"Thanks" Bella returned her smile.

"We're already behind schedule."Rose said with hurry.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place, your uniform, and get you started."

First, Rose brought her to the kitchen, then the tour continued through the dining room, the laundry, the medical supply room, the nurse's station, and finally to the patients rooms.

She introduced briefly some of the patients.

"I'll introduce you to Edward next," Rose said leading her toward a room at the corner."He could probably use some company about now. Remember Bella, one of your duties is to accompany a patient." Bella looked at her questioning

"Accompany?"

"Yeah, grate them with your company…you know read, talk, listen to music…ect" she explained her. Bella nodded

"Here we are room 100" Rosalie said to Bella.

She entered; the room was much like the others, except that it had more windows. A bronze-haired boy was lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up as they came in.

"Hi Rose, how's it going?" he said  
>Rose giggled."Same as always, I've brought you one of our newest volunteers. Edward this is Bella, Bella Swan"<p>

He slowly turned to look at her, Bella looked at him, and she was amazed he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen; he looked skinny, skinnier than usual. Although he had a little bit of muscle, he had bronze colored hair disheveled; it made him look like he just woke up. Bella thought it looked…sexy.

"Hi," Edward said coolly

"Hi," Bella replied.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Rose said then left.  
>He kept looking at Bella and she panicked.<p>

"So, how come you're volunteering in a place like this?" he finally asked after a few minutes, She shifted from foot to foot uneasily.

"Well I want to do something to help." He grinned, and his eyes gleamed impishly.

"Please…come on! Everyone knows you're not here out of the kindness of your heart. You got busted and this is your community service." He said

Bella looked at him puzzled; how the hell did he knew that?

"That doesn't mean I won't do a good job," Bella said defensively.  
>He shrugged, as though he didn't care much one way or the other.<p>

"What'd you get busted on?" he continued  
>"Shoplifting, But I wasn't actually intending to steal; it was only a stupid Dare."<br>"Yeah, couple of my friends pulled a prank like that once," he sneered, "only the cops called it Grand Theft Auto."

"A pair of earrings isn't like a car," Bella protested crossing her arms; she was starting to think that Edward was kind of a jerk.

"They weren't stealing the car, they were only joyriding. They were poor not rich or famous as you or your friends."

"That's a lousy thing to say. You don't know me" she snapped.

Then she clamped her mouth shut. OH! This kid was dying, she remembered, although that didn't give him any reason to be a jerk.  
>"The truth is often lousy." he said, "They got two years in prison. You got two hundred hours but still free."<p>

A mixture of emotions rolled in her stomach, Anger at his attitude, shame, and humiliation.

"I'd better go help with dinner trays," she said.  
>She ran into Rose on the first-floor landing."Finished already?"Rose asked.<p>

"I think he was getting tired," Bella lied.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Bum ticker," Rose replied. "A bad heart?" Bella frowned. "Couldn't he get a transplant?"

Rose shook her head. "They tried everything; he even had an open heart surgery and a cardio stimulator. They both worked for a while but he got worse" Rosalie said sadly. "His heart is too big and now…" she didn't finish

"Now what Rosalie?" Bella asked

"Edward had some kind of bad virus infection. It messed up the valves in the heart or something like that. Whatever it was, he doesn't qualify for a transplant. Not that he'd have much luck getting one anyway…Not in the time he has left."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."Rose smiled sadly.

"How long does Edward have?"

"We don't know… A week, a month or two… things, Bella, are simply on the hands of God."

Bella felt something inside of her stir when she knew Edward's fate…was it pity, or maybe compassion?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R TELL ME IF ITS WORTH TO KEEP POSTING THIS STORY...?<strong>


	4. The Kiss

**YAYYY TODAY IS THURSDAY! WATER FOR ELEPHANTS PREMIERE IN MY COUNTRY...ITS ALREADY ON THE CINEMA'S WEBSITE! YAYYYYYYYY, I'M GOING TO SEE IT LATER...**

**im okay now! LOL here is another update! enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>The Kiss:<strong>

The following day, Bella made sure she caught the early bus. It let her off at the bus stop at five to three. She glanced up to the street and saw a group of boy's was standing a few feet away from the hospice's front door. They didn't look friendly.

Frowning, Bella pushed through the heavy glass doors on the café and headed straight toward the counter. She sat down on one of the stools, dug her physics text out her pack, and flipped open.

"What'll it be?"

Bella looked up straight into the eyes of the rude huge boy that'd been on the bus yesterday. Up close he was even cuter than she'd thought. Brown eyes, dark hair and shoulders broad enough to make a girl's heart skip.

"Uh, just a Coke, please."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't recognized her as the idiot who didn't know how to open a bus door, she thought, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"You a student?" he asked as he set the coke in front of her.

"I'm a senior at Santa Ana's Academy" Her heartbeat picked up. His voice was cool

"Hey Jacob," a man called from the other end of the counter."Can we have some more coffee?"

Jacob didn't speak to her again, but Bella was conscious of him glancing at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She pretended to find her physics textbook madly fascinating.

Fifteen minutes later, she paid her check and left. The group of the boys was gone when she got to Rosalie Place but she hurried inside anyway. Her spirits were high as she climbed the steps to Rosalie's Place. Her good moods changed when she was told what her duties were, Cleaning bathrooms.

The last time she cleaned a bathroom was when she ten. They'd had a cleaning woman since then.

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be, she decided ninety minutes later. She even spent ten minute talking with Jamie Roland, an AIDS patient who had been an airline pilot before getting sick.

Only two more to go and then she could go down and do dinner trays. Bella pushed the cart down the hall; frowning as she realize the next bathroom oh her list was in Edward's room.

She knocked softly and then peeked inside.

Edward was sitting by the window, "Come on in." he called softly.

"I'm… uh, going to clean your bathroom." Bella announced.

"Be my guest."He gave her a wide grin.

Bella put her bucket of supplies on the tile floor and started to close the door.

"Leave it open."Edward called.

Her head come up and saw him standing just outside."Why?"She asked.

"You get some exited out seeing me scrub the sink?"

"No sinks," he said leaning against the door fame, "but toilet."

"Very funny." She was tempted to slam the door in his face , but the truth was, she was glad to have someone to talk.

"How come you not in bed?" Bella asked

"I'm not tired, And I'm in the mood for company…Even yours." Edward replied smiling.

So that meant that yesterday he wasn't in the mood for company…?

"oh, so now that you want my company you treat me all gentlemanly… when yesterday you where a total fucking jerk?" Bella said scrubbing harder.

Edward sighed "um…sorry about that, when Rosalie brought you yesterday I was a little tired…" he said Bella remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"But I guess that it doesn't give me the right to treat you like I did…" he said Bella simply nodded as she rinsed the cleaner from the toilet.

"I'm sorry" Edward added

"You're forgiven"

Bella sprinkled the cleanser on the tub & shower, "You must really be desperate if you want to talk to me…What's the matter… don't you have any friends?"

He laughed and pushed a lock of hair off his face. The movement drew her gaze to his hand and arms. The veins on his hands were clearly outlined against his pale skin.

"Most of my buddies live down in L.A. Unlike your friends, Daddy didn't buy them a set of wheels on their sixteen birthdays."

"FWY: I take the bus," Bella snapped.

"really?" Edward said

"Yeah, but I bet you've got a car."

She clamped her mouth shut not wanting to argue and stuck her cleaning cloth under the faucet. Dying or not, he was a jerk. Since she didn't deny or agree Edward kept talking.

"You do have one, don't you?" he continued.

"What is it…? A snazzy little convertible?"

"It's not convertible," she said, turning on the water and splashing it around the side of tube, "It's a compact."

"How come you taking the bus, then?"

"When I got arrested my parents took my driver's license."

"Tough break." he mumbled.

"But at least when you've served your time, you'll get it back. How long you going to be here anyway?"

"I got two hundred hours of community service. And I'm here fifteen hours a week. You figure it out…If you need help, i've got calculator in my backpack."

"Keep your calculator, I made A's in math," he said laughing again.

That surprised her, "You did?"

"Yeah," he said proudly."What did you think? And why you look so surprised?"

"I just was that's all."But he was too close to the mark of comfort. Bella was startled herself.

He entered the bathroom, "Well I was an A's straight student all my life. I got full scholarship from UCSD…"

He shrugged and dropped his gaze to floor tiles.

"Course now I'll never get to use it."

Bella stared at him. She had no idea what to say, A full scholarship and he'd never get to set foot on a college campus. Jezz, it just wasn't fair, Jerk or not Edward Cullen had obviously worked his tail off to go to college.

"Man, I'm really sorry." she said, "You must have really worked hard. Four-oh's don't grow on trees."

"Don't be sorry for me," He said, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

His eyes were dark pools of ancient wisdom, infinitely sad and infinitely understanding.

Bella felt lump form in her throat, her lips moved as she struggled to say something...but there weren't any words.

There was nothing to say.

"Sometimes," Edward continued softly, "you get the bear…Sometimes, the bear gets you." he looked into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Bella" Edward said "you too" she replied.

He continued looking at her for a few more seconds, or minutes? Bella lost track of time…she was in a trance, all the sudden Edward wasn't a jerk to her anymore, for that moment she forgot that he was on the edge of death…

Softly he lifted her chin up, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! THEY KISSED...SEE YA! R&amp;R 3<strong>


	5. Twilight

**Since im so happy i decided to upload another chapter...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Twilight:**

His kiss was gentle and soft. Bella was so stunned with his kiss, it was her first kiss and hardly to believe, she had it with...Edward!

She did not respond with kisses of her own, yet she did not pull away from him. But after a few breathtaking moments he pulled himself away an inch from her face. He stared into her eyes again… as Bella, Edward was beyond words too. He didn't understand what kind of feeling drove him to he kiss her? she barely knew her, but there was something about her that pulled him in, since the first moment he saw her…those feelings where the ones who made him act extra jerk with her…he didn't knew why, but he wanted her.

Then suddenly he took her out from the room, and towards the garden.

The garden was protected by twelve-foot-high stone wall. The perimeter of the fence was lined with flower beds of daises, roses and other clinging plants Bella couldn't identify. Edward sat on the one of benches, He smiled to Bella and looked off to his right.

"Don't you love it?" He asked her, finally breaking the silence.

She glanced in the direction of his eyes."Love what… The wall?"

"No, you dummy! The colors of twilight." He told her

"All I can see is that it's getting dark. Look Edward..." she said

"Take another look Bella, please this time look until you really see." He interrupted impatiently.

"See what?"

"Humor me," he snapped, "I'm a dying boy. Just open your eyes and concentrate."

Bella clamped her mouth shut, took a deep breath, and started around the garden. The shadows had lengthened with the setting sun. The air was calm and smelled of grass and roses. She took a deep breath and letting the sweet evening scent fill her lungs.

But she didn't see any colors…_Maybe his illness and medications had fucked up with his brain?_ She thought.

She felt his hand over her wrist and tugged her down beside him.

"Keep staring, keep looking," he whispered in her ear.

"You won't see bright colors. You'll only see the pale muted hues of fading light. But they are spectacular. There are two or three different colors of lavender alone."

As he spoke, she suddenly understood. It was still daylight, but it did look different. The lawn appeared darker and richer, like a carpet of deep rolling velvet. She stared, really seeing twilight for the first time. Edward was right, There were colors; Pale, ghostly, but delicately beautiful in the fading daylight. It was lovely. And it was the first time she'd ever noticed it.

"Feel it," Edward said softly.

She sighed as deep sense of peace washed over her. The fading light seemed to soften the whole garden, making it for a moment almost a mystical place. For far off, she heard the song of birds. She curved her lips, and smiled.

Edward laughed softly. "You do see the difference now, don't you?"

"I never noticed it before, "Bella whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment with loud voices.

"It's so beautiful. And the birds, I'd forgotten how the birds sound."

"Twilight's not the best time for listening .Wait till spring, the night birds sing then."

"Night birds?" She stared at him suspiciously, wondering if he was making fun of her.

"What kind of night birds?"

"Who knows what kind of bird they are. All I know is sometimes they sing loud enough to keep you awake half of the night. I can remember dropping into bed at two am exhausted from studying and those damned bird would start up like a blasted mariachi. It used to drive me nuts, and then I started to like them."

"I never heard them."

Edward shrugged."You must be deaf then, they sing loud enough to bring you out of a coma."

His words brought her to reality quick enough, she frowned, "Honestly, do you have to be so damned rude?" Bella said.

"It's a gift." He grinned, "Ok, sorry. Let's start over."Edward sobered and cleared his throat."What can I do for you, Princess Bella?"

She rolled her eyes, "For starters, you can knock that off."

"You wish is my command."

She ignored his sarcasm.

She needed a favor; he and his damned nagging yesterday had pricked her conscience. But she wasn't to tell him about that. She had a book report due and she noticed that he had a lot of books on his room, she wondered if he would lend her one…

"I need to borrow a book."

His eyes widened in surprise, "You got a book report due?"

"Yes. But your rudeness also really bugged me. It kept me awake half the night.

_Damn, she thought, what was wrong with her? Why in the world did I she said that!_

"I'm flattered." He puffed out his chest arrogantly."Obviously have greater effect on you than what I realized."

"Don't let it go to your head." she said.

"Considering the emotional roller coaster i've been on since I got busted, Bart Simpson could have effect on me."

"Conscience bothered you, huh?" he said smugly.  
>"Don't be dumb! My conscience is perfectly clear, since I wasn't going to steal the damned earrings I have nothing to worry about!" She said loftily.<p>

"So you want to lean me the books or not?"  
>He got up. Bella noticed he had to use the top of picnic table to steady himself.<p>

"Come on," he ordered gruffly. "Let's go look in my bookcase."

It took ten minutes to go to Edward's room. He collapsed on the bed, his breathing hard and labored, as soon as they walked inside.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked worry on her tone.

"Of course i'm not okay." he rasped, coughing. "If I was okay, I wouldn't be here." He gestured at the bookcase.

"Take a look; I'm going to rest a minute."

She studied him for moment, noted the determined set of his jaw, she heard him sigh and his breathing slowed. Finally, it seemed to return to normal, and then she turned away. Bella spotted a book by John Wyndham, her favorite author, which she hadn't read yet.

Grabbing it, then back to Edward side."Can I borrow this?"  
>He nodded, "But make sure I get that one back."<p>

"You like Wyndham?"

"Would he in my bookcase if I didn't?" Edward sank against the pillow, "but I also like Heinlein Have you ever read _strange In a Stranger Land?" _Bella made a face,

"It didn't push my buttons. I thought it was kind of boring."

"Are you kidding? That's one of the greatest SF books ever written."

"Really?" she sneered. Within seconds Bella was sitting on Edward bed having one of those wonderful arguments that only true book lover could understand.

For the next half hour they compared, argued, and discussed dozen of different books and authors. They didn't stop talking till Rose came with Edward's dinner tray.

"We're running late tonight," Rose apologized as she put Edward's food down.  
>Bella glanced at her watch.<p>

"Jezz, its five past seven."

"Time does fly when we you're having a good time." Rose chirped.

"Bella wasn't having good time," Edward smirked."She was getting her butt whipped in an argument."

"In your dreams Cullen," Bella sneered."We'll continue this tomorrow; i'm going to miss my bus if I don't get going."

But the truth was Bella had had a good time.

All the way from the hospice to her house, Bella thought about Edward, Edward and the kiss, all the events that happened after that.

And that was the first night she dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it...! R&amp;R 3 U<strong>


	6. Neon

**well hello there! Here is another update...Hope you enjoyed Water for Elephants!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Me or Chynott11 (original author) Own twilight...The only thing i own is a Team Switzerland red Tee and a Team Edward tote...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Neon:**

Time was going fast, it has been a month since Bella started working at the hospice, and slowly she started to love this place.  
>The Santa Ana's sun has been long gone and with it the warm days of summer. A hard cold rain fell, splattering the panes of glass with water and flooding the street.<p>

Bella arrived at the hospice wet and breathless. Rose was at the front desk.

"Hi, kiddo! How ya' doing? Lord, it's not fit for duck outside."

"Hi, Rose." Bella put her backpack and umbrella on the floor and started to unsnap her jacket.

"What's on the roaster for tonight?"

"Nothing," Rose giggled

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep your jacket on and come on up." Edward's voice called from the top of the stairs.

Suspicious, Bella flicked a wary glance up.

Rose laughed again, "Oh, don't be so paranoid. Go on up and see what he wants."

Bella snorted, "Humph, the last time I did that he enticed me into poker game in which I lost two week's worth of allowance,"  
>"Come on, chicken! I promise no poker games."Edward shouted from upstairs.<p>

"All right, let me put my stuff away."

Bella hurried off to stash her pack and umbrella. Her relationship with Edward was weird, really weird. He still called her princess and gave her a hard time, but she gave back as good as she got and she notice he always hanging around the front when she came in.

She smiled wryly as she started up the stairs.

"Come on" Edward called.

"What's the rush?" she complained. "It's not like we've got to somewhere."

"Yes we do," he corrected, giving her an evil grin as she came up the last few stairs.

"It might stop." Edward told her

"What might stop?"

"The rain,"

"Edward, you got it wrong again. We want it to stop. We're having open house here tomorrow night and we don't want all our nice rich guest to get their checkbooks wet, do we?"

He laughed as he pulled open the narrow door at the end of the hall, "Don't worry, princess. They'll take a look at me and the other pathetic habitants of this joint and the money will flow like water through a sieve."he laughed.

Bella didn't smile at his comment, she hated that he always reminded her that he was going to die.

"Come on, you're going to miss it."

"Miss what?"

Edward stood at a window, his back to her. Silently he mentioned to her over."Come look."

Bella moved closer. She stared out at the window, it was fabulous view but it was surrounded in darkness. "At what?"

"See all the neon down there, and now look at the street, see how the colors split and pool and reflect in a dozen different ways."

Bella bent her head toward the window and stared at the street below the hospice. There were half a dozen or more neon signs. They blended on the rainy street into a mass of floating streams of color. Bella stared, and she couldn't believe it, this was the first time in her life she even noticed how gorgeous the neon reflected in the rain. "It's wonderful" she said softly.

She flicked him a quick glance and saw his gaze locked on the street too. His eyes glittered and a soft smile curved his cheeks but his mouth bracketed with pain.

"Edward, are you all right?" Bella asked "No." he admitted. "I'm not ever going to be all right."

"Maybe you should go lie down," she said softly

"Not yet," he said fiercely."It might be the last time. I want to see it all. I want to sear it to my brain so I'll never forget."  
>She knew what he was talking about. A tear streaked down her cheek and she let it fall.<p>

Damn…He thought this might be the last time he ever saw rain. He thought...

"Hey, princess," He murmured in her ear, "don't let it get to you. I didn't bring you here to make you cry. I wanted someone to share the beauty with that is all Bella."

Edward put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Bella burst into tears. Edward swung her around and cradled her against his chest. After a few minutes passed, she pulled away and stared at his eyes.

"sorry…" she started

"I know it finally hit you, right?"

Mutely, she nodded.

It finally hit her, He going to die, He wasn't going to be around, and damn it, she was going to miss him!

"Why must it be you Edward? You're talented, smart, and young. Why not they, the one who never contribute anything but, pain and misery..."  
>He stopped her tirade with placing his finger over her lips.<p>

"Don't, Princess. One thing I have learned is that none of us are fit to judge what others give to this world." He dropped his finger and leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.

Bella was stunned. She kissed him back, her hand tangled on his hair. She moaned when his lips moved down into the base of her throat and back to her lips again. When their sense returned, they stared to each other eyes.

Edward's was apologized and Bella's was embarrassed. Unexpectedly, he leaned and put his head on her chest, in the place where her heart has been racing violently.

"You have a strong heart, it makes me feel alive." he said and closed his eyes.

"You can have it, Edward, it's already yours!" Bella exclaimed.

God, she was falling in love with him!

Suddenly Edward froze not even any single word out from him. He pulled away, his eyes narrowed to hers, then said, "don't Bella, please don't,"

"Edward..." she said

"Just leave me alone, Bella, now." then he presented his back to her.

Tears sprang from her eyes. She couldn't understand what exactly his words meant. She stormed out from there. Leaving him alone just as his wished…

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Edward freak out when bella said her heart was his? is this just a game to him...does he love her back? R&amp;R! :-)<strong>


	7. I Love You

**Sooooooooo here is another chapter...I start school again on Monday, reviews will NOT be regular to any of my other stories...it depends on what im doing since i only have a few weeks left...Enjoy!**

***NOTE: JACOB WILL BE INTRODUCED NOW INTO THE STORY BUT HE DOESNT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BELLA, THERE WILL BE NOTHING GOING ON WITH THEM...just wanted to be clear. **

*****I CANT DELETE HIM FROM THE STORY BECAUSE HE IS IMPORTANT TO ANOTHER CHARACTER...*****

**with that cleared lets go on with the chapter... :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**I Love you:**

It have been a week since that night. Edward was avoiding her; he never talked or met her at the door like he used to.

It made Bella mad, _what's wrong with her that he doesn't want to talk or see her again? Did she make a mistake?_ She thought to herself when she finally reached the hospice,

"Bella!" someone call her from behind. It's the boy from the bus, _how the hell does he even know her name_…she thought

"Hi," she said confused, "You know me, how?" she asked.

"I'm Jacob Black" he said.

"I'm Bella Swan, so how do you know my name?" Bella questioned again

"Your friend, Alice She told me a lot about you."

"Alice… You know her?"

"Very well… Umm, I'm one of her Ex-boyfriends" Jacob replied sheepishly.

"What! Why she never told me about this?" Bella asked frowning, why wouldn't Alice tell her?

"Because I'm a poor guy, Bella." Jacob said

"Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry for that but please don't judge Alice too harshly." Bella pleaded

"She left me for other guys who are more wealthy than me…" he said "I'm sorry" Bella said.

"Is not your fault" he told her "it sucks but I'm over it" he said.

There was a little bit of silence. Jacob broke it, "um…If you don't mind, can you help me, Bella?"

"Help you, how?" Bella asked

"Jacob!" a big guy called him from the cross of the street, before he could answer.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go, but can we talk about it again later?"

"Sure. You can find me at the hospice, I work there." she smiled to him, and then he left.

Bella was washing Edward's bathroom when suddenly he came to his room. From his face she could that read he was in a bad mood, so she didn't say anything when he met her gaze.

"What the heck's taking you so long?"Edward demanded."How long does it take to clean a sink?" he snapped.

"Quit complaining," Bella snapped.

Her mood was as bad as his appeared to be, "You want me to kill the germs, don't you?"

"No, not particularly," He coughed."Germs got a right to live too."

"All right," she said, coming into the room to face him, "What's wrong? You've been nagging me since I got here. What's up?"

He leaned against bed, "Nothing's up, I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Bella asked him

"What where you doing talking to that boy outside?"

_Oh God, he was jealous of Jacob!_ She laughed quietly."That's none your business, Cullen!"

"It is! Whatever concerned about you is my business, Swan!"

"Who are you? How dare you to say that?"

"I...I..."Edward couldn't answer her question. He lost words.

Bella answered for him.

"Why can you admit that you love me?" she exclaimed

There was silence, and then Edward responded.

"Because I don't!" he yelled at her, she looked into his eyes, they where cold.

"Stop it, Edward!" tears sprang from her eyes."You heartless bastard! I only wanted you to love me a little; as I love you!" her voice cracked with emotion.

"Don't you realize how I feel about you? You where my first kiss Edward! I fell in love with you! That is what I meant when I said that my heart was yours…" she said.

Edward was silent, since he didn't say a thing she continued.

"And what did you do? You just pushed me away! And now you think you own me just because I was talking to some other guy on the street? I don't know him like I know you Edward! He means nothing to me! You're the one I want!" she said.

Edward just stood there silent, a single tear escaped from his eyes but still he didn't uttered a word.

"So you're not going to say anything? FINE! Don't worry, Edward, I will ask Rose to remove me from here tomorrow; does it make you feel better?"

She started to leave the room, but Edward pulled her arm and brought her closer to him,

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry." He said, tears filled his eyes; He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes,

"I love you, Bella! I love you more than I knew it was possible to love a woman. I love you beyond my wildest dream. But I'm scared, Bella. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to make you cry again. And I'm going to die, soon too..." another tear broke from him.

"To be honest, I wished we haven't even met."

"Edward...please don't you ever say that." she cried."I don't understand my feelings for you. I've never felt like this before. But I don't care. I know you're dying…But please never, never, ever be sorry that you've met Me." she pleaded.

"I'm not sorry," he said softly.

"I'm only sorry that I was wasting time on another place… I'm only sorry that I'm trapped in a body that's wearing our fast,"

"But you don't know that."Bella said passionately."Miracles happen"  
>He smiled sadly,<p>

"A miracle has happened already…I met you, didn't I?"

"You'll never know how much good knowing you has done me. I'll never have the chance to take you to the movies, or for a walk on the beach, or to make love to you, but I thank God every single day that at least I got to have you in my life for a time. And that is a miracle, Bella."

"Edward..."she started to say something but Edward held a finger up to her lips. Then the musical note of a night birds filled the air.

"Shh...The night birds are singing."

The birdsong increased in volume, moonlight cast the yard in pale flicker of light and shadow, the scent of jasmine filled the air.  
>When the birdsongs ended, she looked up to him and found that his eyes closed. She panicked.<p>

But before she said something, he opened his eyes, and then smiled.

"I'm glad that it was you Bella. I love you"

Then he kissed her, softly but passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>so they kissed and made up...! R&amp;R see ya :-)<strong>


	8. We Belong Toghether

**Hello there readers! here is another update...**

***NOTE: any similitudes with the book Remember Me by Cheryl Lanham published back in 1996. is a mere coincidence, i havent read this book and i didn't knew how the story was similar. Thanks to Cowgirl21 for pointing this out in her review. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! sorry if this caused any inconvenience...Enjoy the chapter**

**AN: LEMON ALERT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**We belong together:**

"Bella! Earth to Bella" Edward snapped his fingers under her nose.

"Hey, don't do that! I'm listening." she batted his hand away.

"Then how come you haven't spoken in five minutes," he complained.

"I've asked you the same question three times." At her blank stare he sighed dramatically, "I repeat, how was school today?"

"Weird." she answered simply

"Why is that?" he said.

"It Means, I don't want to talk about it!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close."What's bothering you love, you're very quiet today."

"I was thinking about you've said yesterday."

"My words?" Edward said

"You said you can't make love to me… How do you know that if you never experienced it before?" Bella asked him, Edward looked at her shocked.  
>"I don't have enough strength for that." He replied her<p>

"Have you ever tried?"

"Never!"

"How about if we find out the answer," she said while her hands traced his chest…

"No, Bella! I don't want you regret something in the future just because my mistake." Edward told her.

"It's not mistake, Edward…not if It's our desire." then she kissed him, slowly and gently. Edward allowed her for a few breathtaking moments, and then slowly he pulled her away.

"It's not right, Bella, I..."

"Shh…" She put her finger on his lips, "I know you want this" She kissed him again, slowly and passionately.

"Don't you want me Edward?" Bella said Edward nodded, "then Let your body speak." she kissed him again, this time Edward coming into the kiss.

He took as much as he could from her sweetly kissed, until their kiss turned into nibbling. It was hell and it was honey. Hell for the fire they created. Honey for the sweetness of the moment.

"Whose loud heartbeat is that?" Edward asked.

"Ours, Edward our hearts now beat as one" she replied

They took off their clothes, ever so slowly Bella's navy blue scrubs where on the floor, she took off Edward's white t-shirt and black satin pajama pants. He grabbed her waist shyly; their bodies flush against each other.

Bella then unhooked her bra and threw it; her panties went off the same way, now they were both naked, skin to skin.

"I love you" Edward said "I love you too" Bella replied.

Edward leaned and kissed Bella's neck sweetly, Bella moaned and grabbed to his shoulders, they fell to the bed; Edward had the biggest bed in the entire hospice. They fell on a tangled mount of limbs, they where intertwined with each other still in exploration mode.

Edward rose on his forearms and took a breath. "Are you okay?" Bella asked him, he nodded. He looked at Bella's face then to her chest, "can I?" he asked her, Bella caressed his cheek and nodded.

Edward gave a deep breath and slowly raised his hand to touch Bella's chest. He caressed her breasts softly as if they were the most breakable thing in the world.

Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations Edward was creating with his light feathery touches, she raised her head and kissed him.

Edward smiled as Bella removed a lock that had fallen on his forehead, "please Edward" Bella said shifting so she could open her legs a little. Edward gave another breath and angled himself, Bella braced herself on his shoulders and breathed deep also.

Edward entered her carefully and slowly, Bella winced when he pushed through her hymen, a tear slipped from her eyes, Edward noticing her discomfort pulled out and cradled her to him.

"Are you okay love?" Edward whispered worry on his tongue. "It just hurt a little Edward, don't worry you did nothing wrong, I knew it was going to hurt" Bella told him reassuringly.

"We don't have to do this Bella" Edward told her. Bella denied with her head

She kissed him and they started caressing again, Bella laid herself on the mattress again, Edward hovered on top of her, he entered her again, Bella exhaled and gave Edward a little smile. Just before the rhythm began, Edward paused.

He stared deep into her eyes, "Are you sure, Bella?"  
>She stroked his cheeks softly, and said "Don't be afraid, Edward. We belong together."<p>

Then after he heard those words, they brought each other to heaven…

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up, it was ten pass eight in the evening. Her shift was long time over, and it meant she had to go home now. She looked up and found that Edward was staring at her. He smiled, but she knew that he wasn't feeling well, his skin...was really pale she got up and panicked."Are you okay?" she asked him.<p>

"I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me, Edward! Exactly, how do you feel?"

"Better than okay." he laughed.

"I just couldn't believe I could do what I just did to you. It's the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life." Edward admitted.

"Really?" Bella said he nodded.

Bella moved to a sitting position and hissed in pain, Edward panicked  
>"I'm sorry, Bella. Did I hurt you?" He swept aside the bedclothes to reveal the spot of blood on the snowy white sheet.<p>

"Oh god" is all Bella can say

"Bella, I..." Edward started. But he was interrupted by a voice in the hall

"Edward, are you awake?" someone knocked on his door

"Rose!" they said at the same time.

"She doesn't know I was here! She doesn't know that I didn't leave either!" Bella started crying. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked "she's going to kill me!" Bella said

"Edward, open the door, I know you awake!" They don't answer, "Okay then, I would open the door myself" Rosalie said, and then she opened the door and strode in...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN...What will happen...will Rosalie catch them? PLEASE R&amp;R :-)<strong>


	9. Heart tissue & the game

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STORY ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY CHYNOT911-NO COPYRIGHTS WHERE INFLICTED ON THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**heart tissue & the game:**

Bella successfully pulled her scrubs back on when finally Rose opened the door. But unfortunately it was too late for Edward; He was still naked from top to his waist.

Rose gasped, she couldn't believe with what she just discovered. Her eyes where seeing every corner of the room. Then she focused to Bella. "What are you still doing here, Bella? I thought your shift had ended long time ago?"

"I…umm…I was just if checking maybe Edward still needed my help?" she bit on her lower lip feeling the guilt

"Your help?" she glanced to Edward then turned to Bella again, "For what?"

"It's not her fault, Rose. I asked her to stay longer to read me a book." Edward cut her in.

"Only to read a book… Then why the room looks like hell?" She said eyeing the room again. The ruffled sheets on the bed, Edward's t-shirt on the floor Bella's shoes and socks, and the mess that both of their hairs where.

_Very suspicious _Rosalie thought.

"We were just playing a game." Bella said

Opps! She did it. Bella regretted the words she just said.

"What kind of game?" Rose asked curiously and her eyes focused on the sheets.  
>Aware about that, Edward quickly said, "It's really nothing, Rose, What you want to talk about?"<p>

"Well...Emmett just told me about your last medical report. It said..." she turned to Bella.

"Let her know, Rose." He said and reached out to take Bella's hand. She took it and he smiled

"The valves and surrounding tissue of your heart are so damaged by the viral infection…We still don't know what will happen next. It all depends on how strong you body reaction is this time." Rose gave him a sadly look.

Bella stared at him. She has no idea what to say.

But this was Edward reaction what shocked them all. Instead fear or shock, he's smiling.

"Finally the time came. I'm ready" he said slowly

"But Edward..." Bella started crying.

"Sshhh, don't let it get to you." Edward put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close."I know it's hard, it used to hit me like that too."

"Used to?" Bella asked

"Yeah, When I was first diagnosed, I kept thinking it was all bad dream, that one day I'd wake up and I'd find everything was okay." he rubbed her shoulder gently."But that isn't how the things are, Princess. And believe it or not, accepting it makes it a lot easier to handle."

"But how you can accept it?" Bella was suddenly enraged at him, at the universe, at life, at everything.

"Just believe me; God has plans for all this." He lifted up her chin to kiss her, but...

"Hello...lady present here!" Rose tried to break this sadly moment

"Go away, Rose!" Edward ignored her, and kissed Bella one more time.

"Well, of course I will." Rose said, before leaving she added.

"Oh Edward, one more thing… She's coming tomorrow."

"You told her?"

"I promised to her, so..."

"Who is this _she_?" Bella cut Rose in

"My Ex-girlfriend." Edward answered her question.

"Your Ex?" Bella make a face for his answer.  
>How could he talk about his ex-girlfriend when a moment ago they shared their love…?<p>

"Don't worry, Love. My feelings to her now are no more than friends." he kissed the top of her hair. "Would you come tomorrow? I want introduce you to her. Maybe you two could become the best friends?"

"I already have a best friend Edward" Bella said

"But Sure I'll come!" She was so curious what kind of girls he used to date.

"Well, kid its late already. I think I better go now. Oh, Bella" Rosalie announced

"Yeah okay" Bella said and turned to face her.

"I will take you home later, I'm sure, there's no more bus service which can take you home at this time."

"Thanks Rose. I will get my stuff first, and then I will come down to meet you."

"Speaking about you stuff," Rose said as she bent down to the floor to pick up something, "Don't forget with this, Bella. The game is over!" she said while she handed Bella her bra.

Bella froze, she remembered she was panicked when Rose came in, she just pick her scrubs up but forgot about her bra. She grabbed it then ran into the bathroom.

"Thanks Rose," she called when she was inside.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

They laughed together forgetting the sad moment just a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>soooooooooooo, who do you think Edward's ex is...? R&amp;R! see you next time<strong>


	10. The Ex Girlfriend

**hello there readers, im posting earlier because i wont have time during the day...**

**~im very concerned because the last chapters didnt recieve a lot of replies...I hope that is because you guys didnt have time to read and that is not because of JACOB because i let it clear on the begining AN Jacob is interested on alice on this story. he doesnt like bella at all...hope that is cleared again.**

****NOTE: LEMON ALERT, THIS CHAPTER IS LONG (13 PAGES)****

**hope that you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The ex-girlfriend**

Bella was curious to meet with Edward's Ex-girlfriend. Rosalie said she was a guy's girl. It made her jealous even thought she didn't understand what the expression _'guy's girl'_ meant. She got to the hospice earlier, so she could prepare everything first, before this girl got there.

But she was deadly shocked when she entered Edward's room… Edward was sitting on the bed, and a petite girl was beside him, she looked familiar to Bella. His hand was around her shoulders and her head was in Edward's shoulder.

Rosalie was right, she is beautiful. Even she's only seen her from the back but she could see how perfectly she is. She was wearing a pink dress; it made her more beautiful than a Barbie doll in toy-R-us.

Her skin was fairly pale and her hair... "Oh My God!" Bella gasped loudly,

when they heard the gasp behind them, Edward and the girl turned. Edward panicked when he saw Bella; He rushed to her side, and shook her softly.

"Love, are you _okay_?" he said worried

Bella could answer his question; instead she walked toward to face Edward's ex-girlfriend. Her eyes narrowed, but still no single word out from her mouth.

It was Edward's ex-girlfriend who spoke to Bella first.

"Hi, Bella" She greeted her.

Her voice is very crispy it reminded her to a pixie character on the Disney cartoons.

"Marie Alice Brandon!" Bella finally said "what the fuck are you doing here! You are Edward's ex?" Bella asked a little mad.

Alice, her _best friend_ Alice was Edward's ex-girlfriend…how she never knew about their relationship…was Edward poor? Because Bella remembered that the only guys Alice usually hid where the _"poor"_ ones like Jacob.

"Yes buddy, it's me." Alice answered casually

"Oh my God… You and Edward…" Bella asked her again in disbelief with what she just heard.

Alice nodded to answer Bella questioned.

"You know each other?" Edward asked.

"Very well." They said in the same time

"How?" Edward asked again

"She's my best friend, Edward." Alice said with grin on her face.

"I still can't believe it! You're my boyfriend's, ex-girlfriend?" Bella pointed to Alice

"Yeah Bella, believe it or not, I'm Edward's ex-girlfriend."

"But, why you never told me about this?"

"You never interested on my business." Alice said drily "that is so not true Alice! You're the one who hides stuff from me…btw I know about Jacob black…" Bella said Alice, looked shocked.

"How…?"

"He works on the café across the street, he told me." Bella responded, Edward cut in before Alice could say anything else.

"Okay, ladies! Why don't you talk about this later?" he said, Bella nodded and went to kiss his cheek.

"Now, let's sit down and talk civilized, please?" Edward tried to break the tension

they chatted for about two or three hours. Alice told her everything about Edward's and her's relationship, which Bella never know about before; about how they met, some details of their dates and how their broke up one and half year ago.

Then the clock showed them that it was 11 a.m, Alice excused herself.

"Bella, do you want to go with me? There having sale at the new mall in the west side." Alice ask her before she was out from the room

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood for shopping, Alice." Bella replied.

"Well, later then! Got to go now, see ya' guys" Alice waved her hand then left.

* * *

><p>After they were alone, Bella laid down beside Edward. He put his arm around her, and whispered," Thank you."<p>

Bella confused with his words, asked him "For what?"

"Everything." Edward said simply.

"Well, you're welcome." she smiled then kissed his cheeks.

He giggled.

"But, Edward, one thing you guys didn't tell me. Why she left you when she said she was madly in love with you at that moment?"

"She couldn't handle it." Edward replied with a sigh

"She couldn't handle it?" Bella repeated

"Alice isn't bad person, Bella. We know she's player but that doesn't mean that she is a bad girl. When my mom died, Alice was there for me. She was there for me when I was diagnosed, when I went to for all those lousy treatments that didn't do anything but make me sick, and she was there for me when I knew I had to come here."

"But she couldn't take it anymore. The last time I saw her, she told me she couldn't stand to watch me die." There was anger in his voice. Bella hugged him closer.

"But I'm glad I found you now" Edward said.

Bella was silent. "I'm sorry, I do not mean that you have to witness me die, but..."

"I know, and I'm glad I'm here for you now." she cut him in.

"Thanks again, Bella." He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, and said

"I Love You." then he kissed her, She kisses him back. They forgot about the anger and the sad things.

Only love existed on that moment, Edward broke the kiss; he stared deeply into Bella's brown eyes. Then he chuckled

"Are you in the mood for games?" Edward asked suggestively.

"It depends," she said rising up to look him in the eyes.

"On what kind of game you have in mind…"

"The game in which we both win, even when we lose" Edward said as he kissed her again. But after only a few seconds, she broke the kiss.

Edward was puzzled when she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"Just make sure _'the blonde, blue eyed dragon'_wouldn't come to disturb this time," Bella ducked her head to check outside.

"She's not here, Bella. It's a weekend; she must be somewhere in Emmett's house." Edward laughed

"So we're safe then?" she's beside him again,

"Should we continue?" she asked playfully

"Why Shouldn't we?" Then he kisses her again, and claimed the universe as theirs...

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later:<strong>

Bella and Edwards relationship kept developing beautifully, Edward still sometimes gave her a hard time, but Bella could keep up with him…they loved each other very much.

Edward developed this new habit of giving Bella a rose; When she went to her locker there was always a rose there for her.

She wanted to see Edward so much; she wanted to show him her grade on her last book report she was exited! She was improving in literature class and it was all because of him, he was the best tutor she ever had.

Bella got off the bus, she started walking toward the hospice, and before she got inside she saw Jacob.

"Hey Bella, long time no see" he said.

"Yeah I know, but you never came to look for me…didn't you needed my help?" Bella asked him, "Oh right! Yeah, I wanted you to help me get Alice back…" Jacob said.

"You want her back?" Bella asked, "Yes I love her Bella, and I know she loves me too. She just left me because of my financial status not because she didn't feel the same…" he said "okay Jacob, I'll talk with her and see what I can do…I won't promise you anything though…" Bella said.

"I understand Bella, but you're going to try and help me. That's all I'm asking" Jacob told her.

"Okay, I have to get going" Bella said "okay see ya' Bella. Bye" he turned around and left for the café.

Bella continued her way to the hospice; she entered and went to put her stuff away, and there on the shelf of her locker was a white rose it had a card attached to it. Bella recognized Edward's handwriting.

**_To the keeper of my heart:_**

**_Bella, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you like I've never loved anybody else. You had enlarged my days with your company and selfless love…and for that I'll be eternally grateful._**

**_You gave yourself to me Bella, you gave me everything you had your heart, your body, your soul; but more important you love me, even though you know my fate…and that sooner or later I'm going to close my eyes and never open them again…_**

**_I just wanted you to know how happy you've made me on these couple of months we've been together. I wanted to thank you, because of all the choices of guys you have you chose me. I'll be eternally grateful love._**

**_Take care of my heart; I've left it with you…_**

**_Love you with all he has left, Edward._**

Bella read the note and a tear escaped from her eyes, those where the most beautiful words no one ever wrote to her. She smelled the rose and placed it back on the shelf alongside the note. She took off her coat and closed the locker door, she took her backpack and went to Edward's room, and she saluted Rosalie and continued her way.

When she entered Edward's room, he wasn't there, she placed her bag on the chair, and then she heard the shower and knew that Edward was there so she took off her shoes and socks and opened the door, she wasn't on her scrubs because she couldn't shower at school. She was still wearing her gym clothes, she entered quietly not wanting to alert him of her presence, and then she undressed as the crazy thought passed through her mind.

She opened the curtain and she saw him, Edward was there with his back to her, sitting on the tub under the shower, he was scrubbing the front part of his body, she quietly climbed in and in that exact moment the sponge Edward was using fell from his hand, Bella picked it up and that's when he saw her.

"Bella love, what are you doing here?" Edward said "I wanted to surprise you" Bella answered, Edward smiled.

"You know we could get caught right?" Edward told her, Bella nodded and started lathering his back.

"I don't care" she said.

She went in front of him and kneeled, she took his face in her hands. "I saw the rose and the note love, those where the most beautiful words ever. I love you" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Edward kissed her back passionately; Bella hugged herself to him, and kissed him deeply. Bella groaned when his skin met hers and need explode within her.

"Love you" Edward said.

Bella pulled herself from him and got under the shower, Edward grabbed the sponge and lathered more soap on it; he started washing Bella like she had done with him so many times before, when he was too weak to do it himself. Bella rinsed the suds off her body and helped Edward up from the incorporated shower seat.

Edward grabbed her by the waist, "you're so beautiful Bella" Edward said to her lovingly and kissed her, Bella grabbed his waist to held him up as they kissed.

"Edward" Bella said breathless "yes love" he responded the same way. "I want you" Bella said pleading…Edward was confused "now?" he asked her Bella nodded.

"Whatever you want princess" Edward said as they kissed again, this time with need.

Neither Edward nor Bella had experienced making love in the shower before; it was a first for both of them. Bella didn't want to strain Edward so, they sat back on the shower bench and Bella straddled him.

Edward was aroused, Bella kissed him and softly she went down on him her thighs on his, Edward moaned at the sensation of Bella on him.

"So good," Bella said as she moved up and down slowly enjoying the moment.

Bella writhed on top of Edward, as he held her to him and kissed all the skin he could reach. After a while Bella's thrusts where harder and a little faster, they where close to the end… 3 thrusts later and they climaxed together under the water spray.

After the high, neither of them moved, they did when their breathings returned to normal; Bella slowly removed herself from Edward and rinsed herself. Edward did the same, when he was done Bella turned off the water and grabbed the oversized towel, she helped Edward out of the bathroom after drying just a little.

They were both wrapped in the same towel, Edward took Bella's hands off the edges of the towel and it fell from their bodies, slowly he directed her to the bed; they laid on it. Edward smiled and caressed Bella's cheek lovingly he kissed her forehead then her lips. He grabbed her waist while Bella's hands tangled on his hair.

The soft kiss turned wild in just mere seconds, they where both aroused again; Edward found his way and touched Bella's breasts, it amazed him how responsive they where, he pinched a nipple lightly and Bella whimpered. He repeated the action on the other one and Bella moaned weakly, he bent to kiss her neck, her shoulders; Bella was limp under him but she was enjoying everything Edward was doing to her body.

Soon enough Edward was inside of her again…they created the rhythm and their bodies danced with it. They were creating a new tune with each whimper, breath, and moan they made. Edward knew his end was near, and he wanted to feel Bella one last time.

He wanted to have her before it was too late and he was gone, he cherished her body and declared his love physically even though it was taking a lot from him… He didn't let the thought fill him; He needed this as much as she did.

He loved her one last time; he wanted to take this moment to his grave…minutes later they both came again, and as before they where breathless. Edward made one last effort and pulled out, he lay on one side of the bed, and Bella snuggled at his side.

Edward turned his head to look at her; she had her eyes closed but she was wearing a heartwarming smile. Edward covered her with the sheets and kissed her forehead. He waited a few minutes and apparently Bella fell asleep, he rose from the bed and dressed.

* * *

><p>He went out of the room he wanted to find Rosalie, he needed to talk to her and he needed to do it now that Bella wasn't present.<p>

She was on her office, he knocked on the door. She let him in, "rose, I need to talk to you" Edward said seating on a chair.

"About…?" Rosalie asked "about my will" Edward said, Rosalie looked at him puzzled "your will?" she asked again.

Edward simply nodded "I want Bella to have everything that I own, I want to see a lawyer…this needs to be done ASAP Rose, I don't have much time left" Edward instructed, Rosalie nodded.

"Could you do that for me, call the…my lawyer I mean?" he asked. "Of course Edward" rose replied.

"Okay then" he said as he stood up, but he said one more thing before he left, "did the gift I ordered arrived?" he asked.

Rose opened her desk drawer and took a gift bag out of it, "yes Edward here it is" she handed it to him. "I hope that she accepts it" rose said opening the door for him.

Edward went out and headed for his room, he entered and Bella was still asleep.

He placed the bag on the nightstand and grabbed the book he was reading; he sat on the bed beside Bella and continued reading. 30 minutes later Bella woke up startled, "Edward?" she asked "yes love I'm here" he responded with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Bella asked, "30 minutes" Edward replied.

She stood up from the bed and started dressing, "fuck! Rosalie is going to kill me! I had to work on dinner tonight because Julie is out…" she said as she finished dressing.

She gave Edward a quick kiss on his lips; "see you later at dinner" she told him and left.

Edward chuckled…

An hour later Bella was giving out the dinner trays, she left Edwards last; she entered his room and saw that he was asleep, she also noticed that he was looking a little pale, she touched his forehead and Edward opened his eyes.

"You're back" he stated, Bella nodded and got the bed table and tray closer; "here is your dinner love" she said, Edward opened the lid and smiled, Bella had made him is favorite meal and dessert, on the plate was enough food for two.

"I figured that since you _'can't take me out'_ to dinner I could cook instead…" Bella said Edward smiled at his girlfriend's kindness.

They started eating and Edward was delighted, the food was delicious Bella could cook! Edward was full, he couldn't eat anymore. He leaned back on the pillows rubbing his stomach… Bella sighed as she sat at his side, "I love you" Edward said, Bella rested her head on his shoulder and replied "with all my heart."

After a few minutes of silence Edward decided that it was time to give Bella the gift he had for her, "love I have something for you…" Edward said placing the gift bag on her lap.

Bella looked at him "Edward you didn't have to…" he cut her off, "please accept it Bella" he said pleading.

"Okay" Bella said

Edward took one of the boxes out of the bag, the biggest one it held a necklace, he handed the box to Bella; she took it her hands shaking, the box was a velvety green, just like Edward's eyes. She lifted the lid and gasped, the necklace was sweet, it was made of silver and it had two charms a circle with Edward's initial E enveloped in what looked like…diamonds and the other charm was a circle too it had something written on it, on the front it said forever; and on the back it had the letters RM. Bella looked at Edward for an explanation.

"It means Remember Me Forever" he said "is beautiful Edward!" she said tearing up, "could you help me put it on?" Bella asked, Edward took the necklace from the box and clasped it on Bella's neck, he kissed her lips softly.

"There's one more thing" Edward said he took a smaller box from the bag and gave it to Bella.

"NO!" Bella said covering her mouth Edward looked at her startled, "this is too much Edward! I can't accept it…" Bella said. "Love please" Edward said his voice above a whisper, "I want you to have it too" he said.

Bella nodded as she whipped her tears, Edward opened the box and revealed the ring that was inside, it was beautiful and big it was a heart shaped ring with… "Are these rubies and diamonds?" Bella asked Edward perplexed "yes Bella they are rose rubies and the finest diamonds on the world. The stones on the necklace are diamonds too" Edward answered.

Bella's eyes where as wide as saucers, these gifts where expensive, Bella had never seen two jewelry pieces so unique and beautiful. She didn't want to accept them but the pleading look on Edward's face made her accept them.

"The ring is beautiful Edward" Bella told him. Edward gave a deep breath and took the ring out of the box; he held it between his fingers and looked at Bella, "I know that I don't have much time, at least not the time I would want to give you the life you deserve…" Edward started. Bella was silent; she gave him all the time he needed to talk.

"But I want you to have this ring as a promise, I Edward Cullen promise to love you, Bella Swan for the rest of the eternity even after I'm gone from this earth. My love will be with you as long as you shall live, I'll be there with you, guarded, resting on your heart forever. I love you" Edward said, he took a breath and looked at Bella; she was crying silently, Edward cradled her to his chest and rubbed her back.

"Don't cry love, I didn't do all this to make you cry…" Bella nodded her head buried on his chest. "will you accept this ring Bella?" Edward asked, Bella raised her head and nodded "of course I will" she said Edward smiled and took her hand he placed the ring on Bella's left hand after that he raised to his lips and kissed it.

Bella smiled, "Bella, your hours of today are done…could you stay here a little bit longer?" Edward asked "yeah sure love, let me just call my dad so he can pick me up later" Bella said.

She called her dad and stayed, that night they watched a movie, kissed, caressed, discussed books, and snuggled. Bella also showed him the grade of her book report, Edward was so proud.

What Bella didn't knew is that this was the last night Edward would be _"okay"_ this was the last night he had left before things got to the point of no return…

Bella stayed until Edward fell asleep, before he closed his eyes he told Bella one more thing, "Bella, will you remember me?" he said.

"Of course Edward" Bella said "good, because is not going to be that easy to get rid of me" he joked Bella laughed at his rudeness.

"I love you" he said "me too, good night" Bella replied, she kissed him and left the room.

Edward's health crumbled after that night…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, i have to say that the end is near...not for the story, but for our dearest edward...will a miracle happen and he can heal? PLEASE R&amp;R! Love ya! ***LINKS OF THE PICTURES FOR THE NECKLACE AND RING ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE, GO CHECK THEM OUT!***<strong>


	11. The foundation and cookies

**Hello there! its FRIDAYYYYYYY, well I have to say that you might need kleenex for this chapter...**

**THEME SONG FOR THE CHAPTER: LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST BY LINKING PARK. (featured on the Twilight movie & soundtrack) you can listen to it while you read...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The Foundation & chocolate chip cookies:**

Edward was lying on his bed when Bella came in mid Sunday morning.

"What are you doing here on Sunday?" he asked his tone grumpy.

"I just thought I'd pop by and see how you were feeling," she said, pulling up a chair next to his bed, and then she took his hand and rubs it. Truth was Bella had a hunch and she couldn't shake it off so that's why he went to see him.

"And I missed my boyfriend desperately." She said

"Well ain't I the lucky one?" He smiled. "I'm glad for you" he said as he lay back against the pillow. He turned his head and nodded toward a box that Bella noticed was on the table.

"Are there chocolate-chip cookies in that box?" Bella asked. "Of course those are cookies." Bella said lightly, trying to look calm in front him. Edward nodded weakly. "Who brought them?" she asked "Alice" Edward said

"Do you want some now?" Please God, she prayed silently, let him eat something, even if it is just sweets.  
>"Nah, I'll have them later." He winced as he shifted position, trying to get more comfortable.<p>

"I'm little tired now."

"But they're your favorite," she protested, and clamped her mouth shut when she realize Edward don't like people treat him like that.

"But later is fine, you can tell me how wonderful they were tomorrow."

"They'll be great, princess," he said, a smile curving his lips.

There were dark circles under his eyes and pain lines bracketing the edge of his mouth. He'd been in bed now for 3 days and Bella was getting scared. She remembered the words Rosalie told her at the beginning of the week, the virus was spreading too fast and it affected his body very bad.

And for the worst Edward's body couldn't endure this anymore. The situation is so far with his condition that worsened a week ago.

Bella stayed there silent but she needed him to eat a little, since he rejected the cookies she tried with something else.

"Love?" Bella asked him, he turned to look at her "I brought your favorite soup…want me to give it to you?" she asked softly, he wasn't eating well either, he was too weak to chew and swallow hard food, so they stuck onto soups and casseroles for him. But even with that he didn't eat much; he was living on IV and the oxygen machine.

Edward denied her request, Bella stifled a sob, he didn't want to eat today either.

"Love, please…you, you need to eat…come on, do it for me" she begged him, Edward just to please her nodded. But he couldn't sit up, he was weak.

Bella brought his bed tray and placed the bowl of soup on it, she took out the spoon, but before feeding him she took the bed's remote control and raised the mattress into a seating position so he didn't have to move much. After that she started feeding him the soup little by little until it was all gone.

"That was good love, you're a great cook" Edward said, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't have the strength to rise, seeing this Bella bent and kissed him instead. When she was going to rise he held her face, "I love you Isabella" Edward said "don't ever forget that" he added softly looking into her eyes.

"Of course I won't Edward, I love you too" Bella replied. She didn't say anything after that, she knew something was wrong with him…he's been talking like that all week… he was acting like that since the day he gave her the ring and necklace she never took off.

She sat back and put everything away. When she was done she looked at Edward and smiled.

"Why don't you read for me?" Edward asked.

"Sure," she got up and headed toward the book-case."What do you want me to read?" she asked him.

"Read me foundation." He told her

Bella's hands trembled as she pulled out the book. He was sick, really sick if he wanted her to read this book. She was scared to death.  
>Sitting back down, she glanced at Edward and saw his eyes were closed, But she knew, he wasn't sleeping.<p>

Finally, after one and half hour, he sounded asleep, Bella kissed his chapped pale lips softly and slowly she got up and was out from the room. She walked toward the front desk to meet Rose who had come in to the hospice for a while.

"Rose, can you mind taking care of Edward for me tonight? My grandma came to visit us, and my mom asked me to stay for dinner."

"Don't worry, Bella; I Emmett and the nurses will be taking care of him."

"Thanks Rose." Then she left the hospice.

* * *

><p>" Bella, is everything alright?" Her grandma Marie asked her. She didn't answer.<p>

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Her mother asks her with tone of worry.

"Edward's not doing too well." She muttered

"Oh, honey I'm sorry," Her mom said softly then she hug her.

"You're really upset, aren't you?" her mom said but before Bella could answer the phone rang, in the quiet kitchen, the sound was frightening, and ominous.

Charlie stuck his head trough the door.

"Bella," he called.

"Telephone, Its Rosalie Hale. She says it's urgent." She quickly ran to answer the phone.

She listened to Rosalie on the other end of line.

"All right, I'll be right there."

"Do you want me to ride you there?" her father asked

"Yes and quickly please" she replied.

Then in just a flash she and her dad where out from the house and riding to the hospice…

* * *

><p><strong>Welll...if you didnt use the kleenex on this chapter you might need it for the next...PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	12. 10 part B GONE

**Well just read...**

**song leave out all the rest**

***Kleenex needed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-B<strong>

**Gone**

Bella jumped out of the car and entered the Hospice. It was 10 p.m, Rose and Emmett and the duty nurses were standing on the other side of Edward's bed when Bella entered the room. She noticed that again Edward was connected to the breathing aid machine; she held a sob and looked at Rosalie.

"He's been asking for you." Rose said

"Thanks for calling, Rose." she replied as she came closer to the bed.

"He's resting now, but he keeps drifting in and out of sleep." Rose said again then Rose, Emmett, and the nurse left.

She sat down next to his bed and began silently prayed. His breathing was soft and shallow. She reached out and touched his hand, wanting to assure herself that life still pulsed in his flesh. The moment her finger brushed his, he opened his eyes.

"What took you so long?" he said, his voice so low she could barely hear him.

"Sorry," she tried to smile. "Next time I'll be faster."

"There won't be a next time, Princess." His lips curved in the ghost of a grin

"Don't be silly," she whispered, fighting back the tears, "You're just tired! That's all, tomorrow you'll be fine." But she knew that wasn't true. So did Edward.

He closed his eyes for long moment, and then his fingers curled around hers."Come closer," he said "I want to talk."

"No!" she cried panicking.

"You've got to save your strength. You've got to fight, Edward! Hang on. You can beat this thing." Bella said with conviction.

"Shh," he sighed, "I can't, I don't want to. Damn it!" he croaked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Lean closer. I've got things to say and I don't have much time." Edward said in a whispered rush. Bella obeyed, Tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't, Edward," she pleaded, "don't do this. I can't stand it if you..."

"I Love You, Bella." He interrupted

"Oh, God, I Love You too." she sobbed

"I want you do something for me." Edward said

"Anything! I'll do anything you want." Bella said quickly "That's a first." he made a sound that could have been laugh, but he was so weak it came out like a cough.

"Don't try to talk, Edward." she cried. "I'll call Rose and Emmett; we'll get you to the hospital..."

"No Bella," he croaked. "If you love me, if you really care for me, you'll let me die with dignity." he said

"All right," she whispered as she slumped against the side of the bed, her face inches from his against the pillow. "I'm here and I'll stay till the end. But you don't have to tell me anything. The effort is too much for you."

"Jeez." he snorted faintly.

"Give it a rest, Bella! I'm not dead yet. My vocal cords still work." With great effort, he raised his hand and laid it on her head, his finger tangling in her hair. "I want to touch you one last time."  
>Bella cried softly, her tears running down her face and into side of his neck.<p>

"Can you hear me?" He whispered

"Yes." She leaned closer and slowly kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for that so much." he said slowly. He was slipping away from her, his voice fading.

"What else do you want to tell me?'' Bella asked

**"REMEMBER ME."** he said with effort.

"Of course I'll remember you." she promised again

"Remember me when the night birds sing," His voice was so soft she could barely make out the words."Listen to them...knowing that I'll be with you always...every time you hear them sing..."

"I will Edward, I will" Bella promised, "I love you" Bella said

"I love you too princess" Edward said and closed his eyes.

"Edward!" she propped. Panicked, she sat up and touched his face, he was a little cold and He didn't move his eyes were closed.

"EDWARD!" she repeated with a cry. Rose and the rest of the Sunday night staff hurried inside, she still saying Edward's name when Rose pulled her away from the bed.

"He's in coma." Emmett said, "For God's sake, wake him up! Call the paramedics." she started back toward the bed, but Rose grabbed her arm.

"Bella, he's dying. We can't wake him up."

"We can try!" Bella demanded.

"Listen to me Bella! We're going to respect Edward's wishes. There's not going to be any paramedics or any heroic gesture here! That's what he wanted, to die with dignity and with someone he loved. That person is You, Bella. He wanted you here with him, so for goodness sake get a hold of yourself. But if you can't handle it you'll have to leave." Rose told her

"Leave?'' The idea was un-thinkable." No, I can't go. I've to be with him, no matter how painful it is." Bella pulled away and went back to Edward's side.

Two hours passed slowly… Bella didn't take her gaze off Edward's rising and decreasing chest. She didn't need caffeine to help her stay awake.  
>Eleven o'clock passed and he still breathed. Bella decided if he lived past midnight, he'd be okay…Midnight came, He lived.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella leaned close to him and began to talk. On TV she'd seen the power of love, the power of words could pull someone out of coma. "Edward please, don't leave me. I Love You! I can't stand to think of this world without you…You made me see things differently, you made me think, you made me feel..."<p>

She thought she saw a faint smile curved on his lips but she wasn't sure.

One o'clock and he still breathed…

Two o'clock, His breathing became so shallowed she could barely see his chest move. It was almost three o'clock before he went, Just before that last moment, the moment when she knew he was gone forever, she felt his finger grip her hand "Kiss me," she thought she heard him whisper.

"Edward?'' she called, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were still closed. She leaned over and gently brushed her mouth against him .The faint grip he had on her fingers relaxed. The machine that was reading his pulse turned flat...

Edward was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward died...what will Bella do now...what will happen next? <strong>

**Stay tuned for more...PLEASE REVIEW, see ya on the next chapter. Have a nice weekend!**


	13. Numbness

**what will happen now that Edward's gone? Lets read...Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Numbness:**

Bella had no idea how long she sat there, too numb to even reach and press the call button for Rosalie.

Finally, they came in, took one look at her face, and knew he'd died.  
>"Bella..." Rose reached down and gently unclasped Bella's finger from his.<p>

"Come on, he's gone now. There's nothing for you here anymore. Let's go down to the kitchen."

"But I promised I'd stay with him," she babbled.

"He's gone," Rose insisted, pulling Bella to her feet and tugging her forward the door."The nurse has thing she's got to do, Legal and medical things. And I need to talk to you."

Bella let herself be hustled out of the room, but just before the door closed, she looked back and saw the nurse pull the sheet over Edward's face.

* * *

><p>"Bella, how do you feel?" Rose asked<p>

"Numb," Bella replied." I don't feel anything." If she let herself feel, the pain would kill her.

"That'll probably be just for a little while." Rose said sympathetically. Bella nodded. "Edward wanted me to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bella asked dully.

"You're his heir," Rose said, and smiled at the stunned expression on Bella's face. "He didn't have much. But what he did have, he left it to you." rose said…

Bella didn't say a thing, she was shocked… all Edward had now belonged to her…

The material stuff won't bring him back…when he left he took a part of her with him…

Two days later, accompanied by her parents and Alice, she sat through the funeral service and tried to relate the words of the minister to the Edward Cullen she knew, because it sounded like he was talking about someone else.

For one crazy moment, Bella wondered they'd come to the right church. But Rose and Emmett were sitting in the pew right in front of her, so it was the right funeral.

He was gone, dead. She'd never see him again.

At the burial service, she stood by his casket and told herself he was at peace, but her words were cold comfort. He might be at peace, but those were only words.

He was dead, gone.

And she was really angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later…<strong>

The next few weeks were a foggy haze to Bella. She forced herself to go back to school and tried hard to actually pay attention in class. Before long, she'd learned that if she sealed her emotions into a tight little corner of her heart, she could actually get through the day so that's what she did.  
>Her parents were concerned about her; she could see it in their eyes, so she tried hard to pretend that everything was just fine…<p>

A couple of months after Edward's funeral, she awoke with a very bad case of head rush. A wave of nausea hit her; she had to reach for the sink in the toilet.

She vomited twice.

"Morning sickness…" she cried aloud with a laugh, it was im...posible.

She got ready to school with these thoughts on her mind; she hasn't been feeling well since the third week after Edward's death…

After school that day she went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test, but she was way too scared to open the box and do the test so she didn't do it that night. She knew this could happen since when she was with Edward they didn't use protection and since she was a virgin she wasn't on birth control; The next day she felt worse, so she determinate to do it after school.

When she got home decided to finally take the test to ease her doubts, her mom called her. "Bella sweetie" Renée said "yes mom" Bella replied.

"I'm going to run some late errands and I want you to come with me" she announced, Bella sighed "you need to get out of the house…" she said. "Yeah mom okay, I'll go with you." Bella said resigned.

The next morning, she didn't make it to the bathroom and vomited on herself and her green bed sheets. She groaned and went to the bathroom; she took her pajamas off, the pajamas she owned from Edward. She stayed in her underwear, and she removed the bed sheets and threw them on the floor with her clothes.

She went to her bathroom again and opened the cabinet. She took out a test, followed the instructions, peed on the stick then waited for the result. She knew that the result just took three to five minutes; she showered and got ready for school.

But before she knows about the result, her mother called her from outside.

"Bella, Alice's waiting for you downstairs. Are you ready? It's late, Bella." her mother yelled while her hand knocked on the door.

Bella hid the test on her bathroom drawer without looking at the result, "Yes," Bella opened the door.

"I'm ready. Bye mom..." then she left for school.

School was awful since she wasn't feeling well. She of course hid the symptoms from Alice, so when the bell rang, telling everyone that school was over, Bella rushed Alice to take her home quickly.

_Need to be alone_. She thought to herself.

"So what you're planning for this afternoon?" Alice asked when Bella got out from her car. "I don't know yet…but I think I'll do homework, I'm very behind on that" Bella said bluntly

"Okay, just let me know when you are done, maybe we can watch a movie later…" Then she left.

She went inside the house and found her parents sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Hi Mom, Dad" Bella greeted them, and then grinned. But when she realizes her parent's serious faces, she couldn't help but ask them.

"What is wrong?" she asked

"Put your stuff on your room, and get ready to leave in five minutes." Her father said with murdered voice. "Mom sorry but I have homework to do…" Bella started. "No Bella do what I just told you. No buts" Renée said.

"Okay, but what is this? Mom, Dad, I'm confused...what did I do"

"You have three minutes left." Her mother cut in.

After put her stuff in to her room, Bella rushed down to meet her parents.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said when she reaches the living room."Let's go," her father said, and then three of them went outside the house for the car and then left...

* * *

><p>Her father parked the car in front of the place with a sign that read,<strong> "Dr. Hunter's abortion Clinic"<strong>

"What is this mom?" she asked confused. They didn't answered her "daddy what are we doing here?" she asked her father; But Charlie didn't answer.

"Let's get inside," her father ordered.

"Why we here?" she dared to ask

"To take the _'thing'_ out" her mother answered dryly.

"What you mean?" Bella asked again

"Bella, we can't keep your baby. You're too young, and what people might think about this?"

"Mom...what are you saying…"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw your sheets covered in vomit! I know you haven't been feeling well, your new package of pad's been closed since I bought it three months ago, and I saw the test on your drawer!" he mom said.

_Oh no, no, no, no! __This meant that the test was positive…Edward left a piece of him with her…she was pregnant, she was carrying his baby! WAIT, her parents wanted to kill it? WHAT!_

"But mom, dad… You can't do this! It's a crime!" Bella exclaimed.

"Who is the father by the way?" Charlie asked Bella gulped; they never knew about her and Edward's relationship, they only knew that she cared for him while he was alive.

"Answer Isabella!" she took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen" she said. Silence followed after her declaration.

"The boy you attended on the hospice? The one who died?" Renée said Bella nodded. "He was my…my boyfriend" she admitted. Charlie and Renée sighed; "unbelievable" Charlie muttered under his breath, "Let's go Bella!" he said opening the door.

"But mom, dad this baby is the only thing I have left from Edward…please I want to keep it" Bella begged.

"No, no, no Bella!" Renée said.

"Bella, look at your sister. Nobody wants to be her friend, she's jobless, lifeless! Do you want to have the same life like her?"

"Mom...please don't..." Bella said not wanting to remember her sister Leanne or Leah like she called her... They kicked out her sister because she got pregnant young. And now they were planning to kill her baby…her and Edward's baby! There was no way in hell; she was going to let them do that!

"I'm sorry, Bella. Oh God, the story repeats! What's wrong with this family!" Renee cried helpless. First Leanne now Isabella.

"Mom, Dad, I want keep this baby." Bella cried out again "the decision is final Isabella, the baby has to go either you want it or not! And that is my last word now get out of the damn car!" Charlie shouted yanking her by the arm.

"No mom! Dad! I'm keeping this baby! Is the only thing I have left from Edward! And there's no fucking way I'm going to let you take it away from me!" Bella exclaimed holding her stomach.

"Isabella! Watch your mouth" Charlie said

"Bella it's the best way for you" her mother said with bitter tone.

"No is not! This is what you guys want, let me go dad. Please you're hurting my arm" Bella replied.

When Charlie let go, Bella had a bruise on her arm.

They dragged her into the clinic, _there has to be a way out_ she thought.

She had to fight for her baby, her little piece of Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>So what will Bella do? Will she commit to her parent's order and proceed with the abortion or she will be faithful to Edward and keep the baby? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Remember Me

**So here is the last weekend update! Let's see what Bells is going to do...Enjoy!**

**again I own nothing... :-(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Remember Me**:

For Bella, it was going to be a hard decision.

One side, she really wanted to keep her baby alive… it was the only thing she had left from Edward. On the other side, she had to obey to her parents.

She clearly remembered, almost five years ago, when her sister, Leah, got pregnant… everything became dark for her. One by one her friends avoided her, she lost her scholarship to the University of Santa Monica; and the most terrifying of all is when she was giving birth to her daughter she had to fight for her own life and her baby; but unfortunately her baby died shortly after that.

Now she was lifeless women, no job, and had kept herself away from the public eye.

_Will her life be like that if she keeps the baby_? Bella asked to herself.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called her name, "It's time, Come on."

"Go, Bella, don't worry I will be there two in minutes." her mother tried to comfort her

"Are you sure, mom?" she asked. Her mother nodded then Bella got up to follow the nurse into the room.

Renee was lying she wasn't allowed to be at the operation room…or the murder room is a more appropriate name. She couldn't believe she was forcing her other daughter to do the cruelest act a woman can ever do.

What kind of mother was she? When Renée got pregnant with Leanne she was 21, but she was still a child in so many ways, but she never thought about abortion because she and Charlie where married and had money… it was breaking her heart making Bella do this…what if she didn't survive the abortion and died in the process? This was a consequence and the nurse had told her that when she called earlier.

But she had to do it because Charlie didn't want Bella to have a baby at the age of 17 either, she was in the middle of senior year and she still had her life ahead…

She didn't have a say in the decision, it was all Charlie. He didn't want his little girl, his baby Bella be a mother when she was still a child herself.

Bella was shocked when she saw what inside the room. There were so many machines there, wires, different types of scissors and even a vacuum. There where the tools for the operation, and a big table in the center of the room.

_My battle place_, she said quietly.

"Change your clothes to this." the nurse handed her a blue robe and a blue hair cap.

"Here" she opened the bathroom door for her.

Inside the bathroom, she took off her clothes. But before she wore the blue robe, she looked in the body length mirror. Her eyes focused to her stomach she didn't have a visible bump yet but the baby was there, her stomach was hard, and her bellybutton which she always had a little popped now it was popped out completely.

_How didn't I notice this before?_ She asked herself.

She looked normal, as if she's wasn't pregnant; her bellybutton was the only indication that she was.

Her hand caressed the hard but also satin skin of her stomach. Suddenly, Bella froze when she felt a sign of life there. It's like something was moving slowly in there. She could even hear the heartbeat coming from her stomach.

_My baby_...she whispered.

She heard someone singing from outside the room.

**_I am one, I am child  
>I'm saint who march's in love<em>**

**_I'm the blood, I'm the key_**  
><strong><em>you are evergreen, who blessed in union<em>**

**_Let them born into this world_**  
><strong><em>Let them sing into the sky...<em>**

**_I will be fading, I will be fading, I will be fading..._**  
><strong><em>As your child, as your child<em>**

the voice she was hearing seemed familiar to her, like if she knew it before, but her head too hazy to remember she heard that voice. She put on the blue robe, then she was out from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hi Isabella," a middle aged man greeted her, he must be the doctor.<p>

"Lay down here on the table, don't worry this isn't our first job."  
>However, Bella obeyed him. She closed her eyes, waiting for the next order.<p>

"Would it hurt?" Bella asked

"Relax, Ms. Swan, the pain would not last long…three days the least" the doctor said.

"It's Cullen, my name is Cullen" Bella said, even though she didn't marry him, Bella was committed to Edward…for as long as she lived…

_"Pain?"_she remembered the doctor had said… Bella's eyes widened in horror. She would be in pain?

**_Don't let go, don't be frightened,  
>don't be scared, And don't be late<br>Let them born into this world  
>Let them sing into the sky<em>**

The voice came again it was Closer now.

She almost jumped when a pair of icy fingers gripped her shoulder.

"_Remember Me_." the voice whispered.

Tears sprang from her eyes, seeing a small replica of Edward. Her hand slid down to her stomach.

"_Remember Me_." the voice repeated.

She got up from the table; she was on her heel in second.

"Miss Cullen, lay down please. You have to stay still, I'm going to inject the anesthesia" The nurse and tried to stop her.

"Never!" she said between clenched teeth.

Then she stormed out from the room.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" her father said catching her by the wrist.<p>

"Out from this hell" Bella shot hotly

"What are you talking about?" her father shot back

"The one you just showed me." She pulled her hand from her father's tight grip. She looked at him in the eyes and said,

"I can't believe that the famous Santa Ana's chief of Police Charles Michael Swan is trying to kill his own grandchild! A baby, an innocent who has the right to live… Doesn't that make you a criminal?" Bella spat at her father.

"Shut up, Bella!" he slapped her hard. "Watch your words! Now, get back inside that room now!"

"Let me go!" Bella yelled again

"Fine, once you go, I swear I would never think you exist as my daughter anymore!" her father lost control

"Whatever you say Mr. Swan, it doesn't matter I'm a Cullen now!" she said to her da…to Charlie.

She turned to look at her mother, Renée didn't look at her. "goodbye" she said with tears as she ran out from the clinic.

* * *

><p>She walked, walked, and walked for about an hour. When she spotted a public telephone, quickly she ran there and called Alice by collect call. Since all her belongings where at home, she only had her wallet but she didn't have any change.<p>

In less than twenty minutes Alice came to fetch her up. Inside the car she told her everything, Alice couldn't help but sob and cry.

"And the worse thing is….that I'm homeless now." Bella said between her own sobs.

"Who says you homeless?" Suddenly Alice bighted up

"What?" Bella asked

"Hush Bella, I can only show you now." then she started to drive.

"But Alice, look at what I'm wearing! You can't take me there looking like this! I look like I came out from a mental facility…" Bella rambled.

"Right, first stop…" Alice didn't finish, "Bella how much money do you have?" she asked.

"500 dollars" Bella replied, "Well you're going to need to buy some essentials so I guess we have to stop at sears" she said Bella nodded.

After Alice's brief shopping stop at sears they continued to where Alice was going to take her on the first place…

* * *

><p>They stopped in front of a big house. It looked like a castle on a fairy tale.<p>

"Come on, Bella." Alice pulled her out from the car, then she reached out to press the button on a brass box, she paused then looked to Bella.

"Smile for the camera, Bella." she nodded toward the tiny, glass covered hole near the box; she pressed the button on the box.

"Yes." a male voice answered.

"Edward Cullen, please." Alice said casually

"What did you say?" Bella and the guard ask her at the same time.

"I said, Edward Cullen, please" Alice repeated

"Isabella Swan?" Another male voice come from inside, Bella froze.

It wasn't the guard's voice anymore, it was...**_EDWARD_**?

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, yeah it's a cliffy...next update will be on monday! See ya :-) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	15. The Cullen Mansion

**Okay i don't usually do this but since i said i'll update on Monday, here is the update...but let me tell you that the next update will be on Wednesday...or thursday, depends on the reviews of this chapter (the more i get, the faster the update!)**

**hope that this clarifies things to the ones confused...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>  
><strong>the Cullen Mansion:<strong>

"Isabella Swan?" Another male voice came from inside. Bella froze It wasn't the guard voice, it was...no it couldn't be, he was dead.

She felt nauseous, and breathless.

"Jasper, can you open the gates, please? It's me, Alice." Alice answered the voice instead.

"Oh, miss Brandon Sure." Jasper replied.

A few seconds later the gates parted in the center and swung open. Alice hurried up to get inside, but when she turned around to pull Bella's hands she noticed her friends seem like she was rooted on the spot. It took thirty seconds for Alice to bring Bella back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes." Bella answered with shaking tone in her voice.

"Come, let's get you inside. They're probably are waiting for us. I called them before you called in the clinic. I had a hunch that you were in trouble Bella. So I called your house and your maid told me what your parents wanted to do, that's why I found you so fast" Alice said.

"Who are _them_?" Bella asked

"Come inside, and then you can find out who are them."

The first thing Bella noticed when she entered the house was, the house was really, really big. Its triple the size from her parent's house and double sized from Alice's mansion. It was standing like a stately queen perched on a throne.

It rose tall and majestic into the sky. All three stories, the double front doors were nearly six feet wide, ornately carved and very tall.

The front doors swung open immediately, and a servant stepped forward. "Good afternoon, madams." he greeted them.

"Hi James" once again, Alice was the one who answered, and then she whisper to Bella, very low.

"Greet him back, Bella you're being rude."

"Oh, hi! Good evening" Bella obeyed

"The family is expecting you, Please follow Me." the servant said then led them down a wide, tiled hallway with an archway on both sides divided into numerous spacious rooms; all of them furnished in European antiques. At the end of the wall, a door opened suddenly.

A man strode forward them to greet them himself. He was lithe, tanned and very handsome.

"Good afternoon, miss. Brandon, miss. Swan; Nice to meet you, How are you today? "

"Thanks Jasper, I'm fine but not my friend…She's a little bit…um..." Alice unable to speak the words as she saw Bella shoot a look to her.

"Hello, Thanks for asking. I'm fine, nice to meet you too." Bella entire body was shaking with nervous tension, but somehow her voice sounded steady and normal.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Jasper and I'm lawyer of this family." He smiled as presented his hands for a shake. Bella took his hand and smiled back.

"Where's everyone?" Alice interrupted

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come along with me. They're in the solarium." Jasper said

as they started forward, a slim woman about thirty years old, with long wavy mahogany hair walked out of a room near the main staircase carrying a clipboard full of papers that she was reading.

Jasper stopped her and introduces her to Bella as Maria Peterson.

"Maria is Mr. Edward's assistant." Jasper explained. "Whatever you need while you're here, just ask her… She can help you with anything."

Bella look up to Alice, question; Alice just shook her head to answer her, with a pleasant smile and manners.

Maria shook hands with both of them."Please don't hesitate to call me for any reason." she said.

After they talked with Maria they left to continue their way to the solarium.

The solarium was a huge, octagonal glass room at the back of the house, filled with full-size trees, tropical plants and a little Asian bridge that crossed a miniature stream. Near the footbridge, surrounded by towering trees and white orchid, two people watched the trio approach.

The woman with ivory skin, large brown eyes, and dark and glossy shoulder-length hair, wearing an elegant dress smiled at her. As they came closer, Bella noticed who was the man who stood beside the beautiful, woman, it was... Edward! His skin was pale as always, his bronze hair glowing under the sun, and his smile... so angelic.

But no, it wasn't Edward.

The man she was seeing could stand up perfectly, not like Edward who can't steady by himself. His eyes shined with life; no liked Edward's who always where dark from the pain and they weren't green either, they where hazel.

"Hello, my darling! I'm glad that we finally meet you." The man said and smiled. He came closer to hug her and said, "You are more beautiful than what Edward told us."

"Edward..." Bella said in a low voice.

"Umm Edward, I think you should explain to her about yourself and Esme. Look at her lifeless face." Alice pointed to Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I forgot about that. I'm so really excited to meet you that I forgot I had to introduce myself to you." He smiled again.

"I'm Edward Cullen Sr. Edward's father; and this…" he paused to take the woman's hand… "This is my fiancée, Esme"

Bella watched with shock. Edward, this was Edward's dad "nice to meet you" I know, it surprises you; let's talk. Sit down, honey." the older Edward said.  
>They sit at the chairs near the fountain. Still in shock, surprised and nervous, Bella dare herself to ask about what exactly happened here.<p>

"Edward is my only child with Elizabeth, my first wife, his mother. He used to stay here with us, when I and his mother divorced, but a few years later he chose to follow his mother. I didn't want him to leave, but I had no choice but to obey with what he wanted. When I knew my son had a problem with his heart…" he paused, and looked down to his lap for a moment, and continued, "I really panicked, I asked him to come back and stay here with me, but he didn't want to; he chose to stay at the hospice." He explained

"But why he never told me about you?" Bella asked.

"He doesn't like my lifestyle. Well, I'm the man who keeps work in my number one list. I never have been at home for long period. That's why, he was never interested with my world." he said the words with regret on his tone.

"Before Edward was gone" he swallowed "He told me about his will."

"His will" Bella repeated stupidly.

Suddenly she remembered Rosalie's words about the will also.

"Bella, as I told you before, Edward is my only child; I will give him everything I have. I made my own will a long time ago, long before I divorced his mother and can't change it. I give all my wealth to him. Two days before he was gone, Edward called me. He told me about his own will. He wants everything he left behind to be given to you. I'll respect my son's will, so today I want to tell you about this will…Jasper," He turned to Jasper.

Jasper handed him a document. He checked it, and then he gave it to Bella. "All my states, my wealth and what I have given to him now is yours, Bella."

Bella was unable to speak, shock washed through her body. She couldn't believe Edward had done this kind of thing.

"He loved you Bella. But sadly he didn't have time to be here with you." the older Edward continued.

"But, how am I going to handle it?"

"That's why, we have Jasper and Maria. They can help to manage it all"  
>Bella checked into the document, there was a letter for her; she read it silently and a tear escaped, she whipped it off and finished reading. When she was done, she swallowed the lump she had on her throat… Edward Cullen, her <em>"poor"<em> boyfriend was the heir of a business tycoon.

He gave her all his wealth: Two houses, one in Seattle one near Los Angeles, three villas…one in the Caribbean, one in Florida, and in California. She even owned part of an island in Brazil! Edward was also the owner of a shipping company, a yacht, and numerous luxury cars's…they all belonged to her…and her baby…

"I'm rich?" Bella asked shocked as she looked at everyone, all of them nodded, even Alice.

"But this can't be…Edward didn't have any money…" she said and then she looked at the ring she had on her finger…_diamonds and rose rubies_, Edward had said; if he had been poor he couldn't afford those gifts, that meant that he wasn't…

"Yes Bella you are rich now" Edward senior said.

"And that's not all, he gave also gave you his college scholarship" Jasper said

Bella couldn't believe it, she was speech less… She was rich, her baby and her where going to be fine…

Bella looked to the sky for a moment and smiled, Edward was there, taking care of her…all she had to do now was, keep her baby alive and remember him.

And that's what she was going to to…no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN: OK so i have to say that the story reached 40 reviews and 107 visits plus all the favorite story and story alerts it gets...i'm very glad but i wanted to reach 15 reviews on this chapter, IF i get 15 reviews or more, updates will be faster and i may give you a teaser...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BTW: for the ones who have seen Fast five half of the movie was filmed in my country... So yayy us!**


	16. Family Members and Baby News

**Sorry that the chapter wasn't up yesterday...My internet was being a pain in the ass. Just read, enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight... all i own is the tickets to see Fast Five later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>  
><strong>Family members and baby news:<strong>

After they talked about Edward's companies and estate, Esme invited Bella and Alice to dinner. Alice had the idea to bring up the last matter now that they where there, the baby.

"Umm, Edward, we have news for you and the family." Alice tried to start the talk

"News… What is that, darling?" Edward Sr. said

"First, I have good news for you all… Bella is carrying Edward's baby." There was a minute of silence after Alice's announcement. Bella lowered her head in embarrassment. What would they think of her…they have been very welcoming, but what if they thought she was a gold digger…no! That couldn't be, she didn't knew Edward was rich until moments ago.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'm really happy and can't wait to welcome someone who would call me grandpa!" Edward Sr. cried excited 'this is great news Edward! Your first grandchild…and is from your son! Edward gave you a descendant!"Esme said exited

"But, I also have bad news." Alice paused.

She looks at Bella sadly faced then continued, "Bella's parents don't like this situation, so they …umm wanted her to abort, and since she didn't want to they... disowned Bella. She's not allowed to back to their place again."

"You're my daughter already, sweetheart; you can stay here. It's your home too." Edward sr. said as he hugged her, "Thank you." Bella said with tears.

After that, the hours flew. It's almost ten when Alice excused herself to go back home. She left after saying goodbye and giving hugs to everyone.  
>And now its Bella's turn, she also needs to go to bed. She felt really tired today.<p>

Maria accompanies her to Edward's old room. Bella assumed as she glance around at a spectacular suite decorates in shade of pale blue and white-colored silks with delicate French furnishings glowing with gold leafs. Beneath her feet, the Oriental carpet was so thick it was like walking in sand.

"This is Lovely," she said lamely, turning her face to Miss Maria.

"Edward's mother designed all this especially for Edward, the room never changed, they just changed the bed as he grew up, and of course Edward when he was older added a few posters to the wall but did nothing else drastic to the room. This is how he left it the last time he was here." Maria told her, and then she made a graceful gesture toward the French doors.

"The balcony has a view of ocean that's particularly nice at sunrise." She told her.

"Thank you, Miss Maria." Bella said, feeling increasingly awkward.

"You're welcome, Bella." Maria smiled.

"Now, get some rest… Tomorrow we have party. Edward says he want introduce you to the rest of the family." Maria told her, Bella gasped because two things, first how will all they react, and two she had nothing to wear… "Maria… I have a problem, I don't have anything to wear for this party" Bella stated, Maria nodded. "Okay dear, don't worry you will have something by the time of the party" Maria told her and then she left.

* * *

><p>Bella feel the nerves as one by one the family member comes; Even after everybody finally arrived, her body grows weak. It was Maria's hands the ones that kept her steady.<p>

"Bella, I want to introduce you to my daughters." Esme said. Behind her there where standing two pretty young girls. They smiled to her

"Hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

"Hi Bella, I'm Emily Nice to meet you too. You look more beautiful than what dad told us. _Wait what…these where Edward's sisters, and why am I finding about this now? Where were they last night?_Bella asked to herself.

Bella blushed with Emily's words. "Thanks"

"She's so gorgeous isn't she?" The other young girl asked

"Yes. She is." Emily replied

"I'm Jane and since neither my mom nor big sister told you we are Edward's half sisters."

"Hi, Jane Nice to meet you too." Bella replied with a smile, Jane was the girl version of Edward, while Emily looked more like her mother and she had hazel eyes, they both had them.

Edward had inherited his mother's eyes.

"Come along, Bella I want you meet our big family." Emily said Bella obeyed. They walked down into the hall to meet the rest of the family.

At the feet of the stairs, Emily introduced Bella to her niece."Bella, these are Bree and Victoria; they're both models of a fashion magazine."

"Hi, I'm Bella." Bella held out her hand for handshake.

"Hi Bella. I'm Bree and this is my youngest sister, Victoria. Welcome to our family, Bella."

"What you think about her Bree?" Victoria asked

"What you mean?" Bree Asked back

"She's so pretty, right? I think she could be a model too." She said

"Yes. I think so." Bree agreed with her sister's word

"Thanks, but modeling is not my thing" Bella face became more red.

When they finally reach the hall, Emily continued to introducing

"Bella, these are Riley, Kate, Irina, Heidi, Nettie, Felix, Lauren and Tanya Cullen. They're my father's niece and nephews from his two older sisters. And all of them are great writers you know. And all of their books always sold out and..."

"Don't say that, Emily. We're still far from those words." Kate cut in

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Kate came and hugged her.

"Thanks all for welcoming me."

"Come Bella, the Mason's are also waiting for you." Jane pulled her into the living room.

There where so many people wearing the best clothes this made Bella uncomfortable she hasn't had the change to go shopping, she's on a dress Maria tailored for her it was pretty but she felt out of place.

"Bella, this is uncle Eleazar, Edward's mother's older brother." Jane introduced

"Hi sweetheart, finally I can meet with _"the someone"_Edward talked so lovely about." Eleazar said and then hugged her

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you too."

"These are my daughters Angela, Siobhan, Gianna and Carmen Masen." Eleazar introduced her to the very cute 4 girls standing beside him "Hi Bella" the girls greeted her at the same time.

"Hi" Bella smiled

Jane continued her mission to introduce Bella to the rest of the numerous family. Their next stop was the dining room.

"Bella, This is Zafrina Platt She's my mother sister."

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you girl" Zafrina smiled.

"Thank you." Bella counted it was thirty two times she says 'thanks'.

"Oh, look who's coming…" Emily said as a twenty something woman came from behind them

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward's aunt, Charlotte Masen. And this is my sister, Didyme, Claire and Sue Masen." They smiled and hugged her.

"Did I miss something?" another younger girl came from behind."Hi, I'm Edward Mother's cousin. You can address me as Athenedora, and this is my sister, Renesmee Masen"

"Hello, nice to meet you Athenedora and Renesmee"

* * *

><p>The party was going very well. All the family was very warm and had been welcoming to her. They're so happy when Edward sr. told them about the baby, Bella was really enjoying this party. But one thing is bothering her…Jasper, Jasper's eyes. She felt that whenever she moved, Jasper's eyes always followed her. It made her a little bit uncomfortable…<p>

Later, when the party was over, Maria walked her into Edward's room again. "I hope you enjoyed the party, Bella."

"Oh, I did very much, Maria." Bella replied

"Glad to know that, Bella."

Bella was thinking…_would it be right to tell Maria about the way jasper was looking at her…? Will she believe her?_

She sighed and told her

"Maria… I have something that is bothering me…Jasper; I felt his eyes always on me." Bella whispered shyly; she didn't want to cause problems.

"He like's you, Bella;" Maria said quietly, "What did you say?" Bella asked

"He likes you… No! Like is not the appropriate word, love is… he loves you." Maria said very slowly, Then Bella saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Maria, are you _okay_?" Bella asked

"I'm okay, get some rest, Bella. Good night." Maria replied

Then she left, Bella was still confused with Maria's words.

After taking a shower, Bella sat on the sofa to watch a show. Short after that she fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night she woke up because of a sound coming from the door. She switched on the light and checks every corner of the room but found nothing.

Then she moved to the bed, She tried to calm herself and go back to sleep. But just after she switched off the light, she felt that someone was watching her from the other side of the bed. From the size of his body, Bella was sure it was a man.

Bella sprang up alarmed, her eyes full with fear. Even in the dark room, Bella knew who it was…

"Edwa…shit..!" Is all she could say; as she looked at the man standing before her…

* * *

><p><strong>hey there, i didn't want to say anything at the top...last chapter only had 6 reviews! This means that depending on how much response this chapter has...i'll decide when my next update should be. Make sure to review! The first 3 reviewers will get a snippet of the next chapter...<strong>


	17. Hallucination or reality?

**TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I COULDNT POST YESTERDAY AS PROMISED! THE SITE WAS BEING A BITCH, AND DIDNT LET ME UPLOAD THE DOCUMENT...BUT ITS ALL FIXED SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY ;-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND I DONT OWN THE MAIN PLOT OF THE STORY. TWILIGHT IS PROPERTY OF SM AND THE PLOT IS BASED ON THE BOOK BY THE SAME TITLE OF THE STORY PUBLISHED IN 1996. NEITHER CHYNOT911 OR I INTEND TO COPY RIGHT... AUTHORS HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS, WE JUST PLAY WITH THEM A BIT! WHAT I DO OWN IS, THE MOVIE TICKET FOR WATER FOR ELPHANTS AND THE EDWARD CULLEN BARBIE DOLL.**

**ON WITH THE READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Hallucination or reality?**

"Edw...Jsh!" was all she could say

"Did I frighten you sweetheart?" asks the man

"Is it real?" Bella ask him back

"Are you afraid of me, Princess?" he comes closer to her

"Jesus!" Bella hugged him; tears dropped from her eyes "Edward, I really miss you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to awaken you, Princess."

"I don't mind," Bella drew his hand to her belly, where their child moved softly "But he does." Then Edward kissed her lips and his hand caressed the satin covered swell of her stomach; Bella was four months now. The baby was fine, Bella was taken to an OB and she took her prenatal care and folic acid pills, she will do everything the doctor told her.

She looked at Edward, "Thank you."Bella look up into his eyes, and then asked "For what?"

"For keeping our baby alive." Edward gently caressed her and held her to his frozen heart.

"I Love you." he kissed her again

"I Love you too." Bella lifted her face to receive his kisses. Her breath was uneven with joy. Her heartbeat as strong as horse; He was here…Edward was home.

When her breathing slowed, he looked down at her, his dark eyes slumberous with love. "Bella, my love, it took me so many years to find you, I'll treasure you forever. Our souls are intertwined; you make me feel whole, complete. Do you think I'd let anything destroy our togetherness?"

"Oh, Edward, I love you too much. But I cannot help being afraid for you." Bella whispered, Edward wanted to make her laugh. "There are only two ways, die-on the upstroke or on the down stroke!" he giggled

There he was, the jerky side of the Edward she loved.

"Edward!" she clung to him.

He gripped her with his hands. Bella felt again, she had missed this moment so much… She wanted him. God, she needs him.

"My love." she whispered, "do you remember how you loved me that first time? How you conquered me with kisses until I was helpless with love?"

He smiled into the darkness; Bella needed a little time to get used to him again. He kissed her slowly, gently, softly and melting kisses which showed her he remember every detail of their first delicious mating. At first she moaned with pleasure but soon sighed in frustration.

She wanted him more than anything in the world.

Bella closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes Princess; I want to see your face when you come to me." Edward whispered; she obeyed.

Edward bent his head and kissed her lips again, their bodies joined, their hands clasped together, they were joined as one...

* * *

><p>" Shall I kiss you awake?" Edward asked; smiling deeply into her eyes.<p>

"Umm... Is it morning already?" Bella tried to open her eyes. She realized that she slept the whole night in Edward's arms."Morning is almost over. Its ten forty nine already."

"God, I'm late." Bella cried panicky

"Is okay Bella…it's only…" he was cut off.

"Bella, may I come in?" Emily called from outside

"Umm…give me a minute, Emily!" Bella got up.

Edward's eyes went wide when he saw her standing naked. Bella realized it then and quickly put on her nightgown.

"Naughty boy." Bella said

Edward giggled and winked at her.

"Bella!" Emily called her again. "give me a minute Emily" Bella said

"Okay, if you not ready yet. I'll be waiting in the garden. Meet me there when you ready."

"Okay… Thanks Emily." Bella answered and then turned to Edward. she sighed, "Look what you've done." She laughed

"Let's get you to the shower…come on Bella, Don't make my sister wait for you too long." Edward said.

He kissed her, and When Bella opened her eyes, he was gone.

After she took her shower, Bella came down to kitchen for breakfast/brunch, then she went out to meet Emily, Today they have planned to go shopping to Buy all the necessary stuff for Bella and her baby. Just before she got to the garden, Bella was stopped by the sound of two loud voices coming from inside the family room.

"Stop trying to play with her Jasper! Don't make her your prey, she's our boss now"

"Mind your own business, Lady."

"Jasper, can't you understand this? Don't make this innocent girl be part of your game." Maria said

"My game! It's your Game Maria, Yours." jasper replied

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion on her tone.

_What the hell are they talking about_…Bella wondered, now she was more scared of jasper than ever.

"Don't fool me, Maria Peterson! Everybody here knows who you are! You're a …" Jasper stopped.

"Bella… are you here?" Emily said coming from behind. "Yes"she responded

"Come on! Everybody's waiting for us outside" Emily said.

"Oh, okay... I'm sorry." Bella said then followed Emily outside, but just before she left, Bella heard one more thing...

"Jasper stop this! Do you know what could happen if Edward finds out…? We'll die, both of us!" Maria said hotly to Jasper.

He just laughed before responding, "Well then my dear Maria...It's your fault if that happens." Jasper replied, Maria looked appalled, "why jasper…why are you doing this? She asked

"You know why so don't be stupid" he said Bella heard another door open then the sound of it closing…

Bella turned around to go outside to go to the car and head to the mall; she was confused and scared… _what the hell was going on at the Cullen house…? _she had to find out no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THIS WAS KIND OF SHORT, BUT IT HAD ALL IT NEEDED TO MOVE ON WITH THE STORY...WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN MARIA AND JASPER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...<strong>

**NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK, IS EDWARD A GHOST? **

**I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS...? **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS AND FAVE STORY ADDS, LOVE YA ALL! PLEASE REVIEW ;-)**

**BOOK RECOMENDATION: Evermore, By: Alyson Noel (Immortal series)**


	18. The Painting

**I KNOW THIS IS LATE, BUT I HAD TO RE DO IT...DON'T ASK PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, Enjoy!**

**as disclaimed before I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**The painting:**

not even after the wildest shopping experience ever, Bella was still feeling uncomfortable with her mind. _What exactly was Jasper going to say about Maria? Do they have a bad plan for the Cullen's? _This though bothered her so much.

Emily bought her a $3,500 ivory satin dress that Bella didn't know where she would wear this kind of dress. Esme bought her a $ 500 bag which made from Amazon snake-skin. After that they went to the baby store and got clothes and the necessities, and Bella ordered the furniture for the nursery. Edward Sr. was deliberating on which room give Bella for the baby since he didn't knew if she was staying with them forever or not.

At 4:00 pm Alice picked her up from the mall; today they had a meeting with Rosalie. She said they had to discuss what they were going to do about Edward's things still in the hospice.

After half an hour drive finally they reached the hospice, it haven't changed so much; it was still the same as it was three months back when she was still doing her community service. When they entered the hospice private parking section, there was expensive car parked in front of the main office.

"I wonder who that belongs to," Alice said, glancing to the new model Mercedes as she and Bella went up the Director's room.

"Bella" Rosalie said.

"There's someone here to see you." Curious, Bella hurried toward the sofa in the corner of the room. A tall gray-haired man wearing an elegantly tailored suit was sitting on the couch.

He rose to his feet

"Bella, this is Mr. Burke, He's the director of the Paladin Art Museum." Rose said.

"Hi, how do you do?" Bella said politely "this is my best friend Alice Brandon"

"Nice to meet you both, nice dress miss Brandon" he said "thanks" Alice replied

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Mr. Burke said as soon as they were all seated, Bella nodded.

"I'm very interested in your painting, Miss Swan." he said "it's Cullen" Bella corrected, Rosalie and Alice looked at each other confused.

Bella was confused, _what painting was he talking about?_

"I'm sorry sir, but what painting are you talking about? I'm not an artist" Bella said politely.

"The one that we have displayed in the hall on the third floor reception…" Rosalie said "Mr. Burke saw that one yesterday, when we had the open house." Rosalie explained

"You mean Edward's night birds painting?" she corrected automatically

"The artist of course." he said softly

"Miss Hale here told us that you are the legal owner, is that correct?" Mr. Burke asked

"True" She wondered what he was leading to. "I'm the legal owner but it's Edward's panting."

"The artist died a few months ago." Alice interjected.

"He and Bella were good friends." Rosalie said

"Yes, I see" Mr. Burke smiled, when Bella absentmindedly caressed her belly.

"Miss Cullen, Would you consider to selling that painting?"  
>Stunned, she stared at him. "Selling?" she repeated.<p>

"Yes the artist was enormously talented." Mr. Burke continued."We'd like to exhibit his work. The Paladin isn't a world famous museum, we're quite small actually. We showcase a number of local artist and craftspeople…We don't have huge acquisitions, we do have fine collections. We wanted to exhibit Mr. Cullen's painting on our next exhibition..."

* * *

><p><em>Exhibit!<em> _Everyone would see his work? Everyone would see his name? He'd remembered not just for his remarkable character, but for his art?_Bella couldn't believe it, it was a miracle. Edward was right, miracles did happen every day.

"You can have that one." she began

"Have?" Mr. Burke inquired."You mean you'll donate it to us?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"That's very kind of you, Miss Swan." He said.

They made arrangements to get the painting to the museum and Mr. Burke left. After forty minutes chatting with Rose, she told Bella and Alice that Edward had a trunk full of paintings; they searched through it and found some more, Bella decided to give some of them to the museum also. Rosalie told Bella that Edward, let her a painting.

When she gave it to her Bella started crying, it was a portrait of her…no, it was more than that; it was how Edward truly saw her. Bella was speechless, Rosalie gave a lice a painting too Edward had also let one to her, Alice also cried. They said goodbye to rose and the nurses, Bella asked Alice to take her home, just before they left, they met with Jacob. His head was bleeding so badly, the collar of his shirt was soaked with blood.

"Jake! What happened?" Alice cried panicky

"I fell down from my motorbike I..."

"Let get you inside." She helped him and brought him to the emergency room. In that moment Emmett was coming out of the elevator

"Thanks goodness Emmet! You're here, Help him."

"What happened?" Emmet asked.

"He fell down from his motorbike." Alice replied

"Put him on the bed." Alice obeyed. Then Emmet started to aid his wound. It took twenty minutes for Emmet to stitch his wound.

"Let him rest." He said

"Thanks Emmet." Bella and Alice said at the same time. Bella took a seat at the couch; she felt really tired. Alice seated on Jacob right side. Her hands was on him, Then slowly he opened his eyes.

"Thanks Alice" he said

"Is okay Jake..." she responded

"No Alice, it's not!" Jacob said stubbornly.

"I owe you so many things, Alice. I want to apologize about what I've said to you in the past."

"Jake, please..."

"I jumped to conclusions about your character and motivations. I passed judgment on you as a human being. And I regret it. Edward told me everything, it really hurt to hear. I tried to contact you but I got nothing. I'll admit I acted like an idiot...Would forgive me, Alice?" Jacob pleaded.

"Jacob don't say that! Of course I forgive you, our fight happened a long time ago." she smiled

"Thanks Alice! I've missed you like crazy." he started to get up to touch her face. "No! Don't move, Let me come to you." Alice stands up and reaches him. She kissed him; He kissed back…this made Bella jealous.

"Ehem, child present here." Bella said pointing to her stomach

"Shut the fuck off Bells" Alice said between kisses.

After that they decided to have a quick dinner since Bella was starved, they went to their favorite place in the world TG. Fridays, it was almost eight when Bella finally reached The Cullen's place. Nobody was home, _Maybe they went out for dinner_. Bella told herself

* * *

><p>Bella decided to go and look for a book to read, a book Emily had suggested. The title of the book is <strong><em>The Kingdom of the golden Dragon, by Isabel Allende.<em>**

She went to the library and entered, there was a dim light coming from a lamp, she turned around, she was surprised to find Jasper there. She gave a deep breath to calm herself; she walked to the bookshelf where Emily told her the book was.

Bella sensed jasper looking at her, she glanced at him briefly and got scared with the way how his eyes looking at her, it make Bella shiver. He smiled and then came closer to her.

"Hi, Isabella"

"Hello Jasper, good evening, how are you today?"

"Better now that you're here." he said seductively

"Really? Well, Umm... I'm really tired today so...Good night." Bella started to leave the room but all of sudden, Jasper pull her to him "What are you doing?" Bella cried panicked. "shh" jasper said, his lips close to her ear, he liked her earlobe, Bella shivered in fear.

"Please let me go" she begged, jasper started to kiss her neck, his hands holding her firm against the wall.

He moved his kisses lower, he released one of her hands, he caressed her through her clothes, he pressed himself to her; Bella felt his erection on her leg. Jasper kept kissing her, as he raised his fingers to the hem of her top and caressed her sides softly; Bella whimpered in fear.

"Jasper what are you trying to do? Please don't hurt me" she said almost at the edge of tears.

"Give you same pleasure Edward given to you…Or even more." He said as his mouth searching for hers, Bella moved her head to the side

"No, Jasper! It's not right. Please let me go..." he didn't listen to her pleas, he grabbed Bella and took her out of the library into another room, and there was a bed there. He placed her at the center of it and took his suit jacket off. Bella tried to escape but he was faster and stronger, Bella was scared for her and the babies.

"Sshh Bella, Try to relax. I'm sure you would like it."

"Jasper please..." she begged as jasper hovered over her, he started to open the buttons of her top. Bella fidgeted

"Jasper no! Please don't do this to me…please don't hurt me or my baby, please" Bella said

"No Bella, sweetie I won't ever hurt you, believe me" he said kissing her temple he had opened her top completely and was trying to get it off her shoulders.

**"NO!"** Bella yelled

"Please, let me love you Bella." Jasper said sweetly, Bella had to find a way to get rid of him before he got any further with the assault, she was desperate now; a few tears had fallen.

"Please…jasper; you can have all my money, just don't do this… leave me alone…and I won't tell anyone! Just please" she begged with a cry.

Jasper then looked at her and smiled, "I don't need your money, Bella! I just want you… If you just shut up enough, I will show you how much I love you." jasper said "please" she begged him again.

"Bella, why do you resist me? come on sweetie, I'll make sure that you enjoy it too." He said pressing himself more forcefully to her. Bella was mad now, "Must you force yourself on me to prove your masculinity?" Bella spat at him

"Jasper... Love doesn't mean punishment!" Jasper froze from Bella words. Before he could reply or do something else, he was thrown across the room by an unknown source.

"Get up, Bella" Edward said from behind.

"Get away from here! Go to your room and lock it. Don't open the door for anyone but me. I will handle this bastard!" Edward said hotly  
>Bella obeyed.<p>

She ran up to her room. But just before she closed the door she heard Jasper groan loudly and then a loud thud.

_"Oh, Edward…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it readers...! See you next update :-)<strong>_

**_SUMMARY OF THE BOOK: THE KINGDOM OF THE GOLDEN DRAGON_**

**The novel is about two youths – Alexander (or "Jaguar") and Nadia (or "Eagle") – with a _International Geographic_ crew that seeks to find the legendary statue of a dragon made of gold. Legend says that the statue will tell your future. A disadvantage is it is located in the desolateHimalayas. The second-richest man in the world known as "The Collector" has hired _the Specialist _to get the statue, hoping to foresee future stocks and prices. With the help of a tribe of the yeti, a monk, and his disciple, the youths are in for the adventure of their lives. Little do they know who the monk's disciple really is...**

_**THE REST OF THE PLOT SUMMARY CAN BE FOUND IN WIKIPEDIA**_


	19. Jasper and Maria

**Here is the next update, sorry that it took so long, i had to finish with finals and i had lost my pen drive i was hoping to get it back, but that didnt happen so i had to re-do this chapter too.**

**Hope that there's still people out there reading this...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Maria & Jasper:**

Just before she closed the door, she heard Jasper groaned loudly.

She locked the door just like Edward had ordered, and tried to calm herself with a shower. When she came back to the room, she found Edward lying down in the bed.

Quickly she settled herself beside him.

"What did you do to Jasper?" she asked

"Am I so transparent? Nothing, I swear it." Edward replied casually

"Then why he groaned so loudly? Don't fool me Edward! I don't like being confused." Bella indignantly replied

"Everything's almost done now." Edward said as he pulled her closer

"Jasper is back to what he was in the past."

"What does that mean? Edward, exactly what's going on here? I have to know; it's my house too now. And I need to know about the people who are living here."

"Very well, Love." He smiled.

"Jasper and Maria were lovers, they loved each other deeply. They even tried to tie the knot… But I don't know what happened, at the wedding day Maria just broke it. She never came to the altar where Jasper and all the family members had waited for her."

"Oh my God! Why she did that?"

"Nobody knows about that, but there is a rumor that says it was because of Carlisle, her father. Sadly, nobody knows where he is now except for Maria. She doesn't want people know about her private life; Jasper was really angry with that. He changed from the nice guy he was to be a bad man. He started to sleep with whoever he pleased. But everybody knows he's doing this only to get attention from Maria again."

"Poor him" Bella replied

"So, what else you want to know?" Edward asked "It's late, Bella..." he started to say since she took a while to answer, she cut him in.

"Tell me about your family."

"Bells..." Edward protested

"Please..." Bella begged him giving him her best smile. Edward sighed and cradled her closer to him.

"Well, as you know my dad and Esme are engaged, but the truth is that they are a married couple." Bella's eyes widened Edward nodded and continued

"My dad keeps it as secret because he doesn't want people to know that he used Esme as a mistress. My mom was ill, she couldn't do so much things and my dad was willing to have another child."

"That's why he used Esme as his mistress?" Bella asked

"Yeah, and my mom gave him permission to re marry because she felt sorry to my dad for not being able to give him anymore children" Edward explained.

"Esme is younger than my dad, right now she's barely thirty, dad and her met when she was 2 years away from finishing college; Esme was 20, they dated for 2 years, after the divorce was over and 9 months after that Emily was born, my dad is almost 45 now, he looked for a woman years younger than him, although as you may know my dad doesn't look 45 at all. He and mom married very young, they loved each other above all, and they loved me too."

"Shortly after that Emily was born, my dad married with Esme my mom make the decision to go and stay with her family, The Mason's. First, I stayed here with dad, Esme, and Emily here with my dad; A few years after that, dad and Esme where too busy with work, so my dad brought Maria's mom's here to babysit us. Thanks goodness, after I met Maria my spirit came alive. But then, when I found out about my mom illness getting worse, I choose to stay with her. Just a year after I moved in to my mom's house, she died"

"I'm sorry." Bella squeezed his hand

"My heart was hurt so much, especially when the doctor told me I have the same illness as my mom. I wanted to die… I didn't want to see anyone." Bella looked at him sadly, Edward sighed "that was…until certain brunette started volunteering at the hospice" he said kissing her sweetly.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, how you met Alice?" Bella asked<p>

"Alice's mom was my mom's best friend. We met when her mom visited my mom in the hospital."

"That's it? You just hook up?" Bella said

"Yeah, She always accompanied me to visit my mom, sometime's she even spend her free time on my mom's bedside."

"Really? Why I never knew about that?" Bella asked

"If your right hand does something good, the left hand doesn't have to know. But sadly, Jacob's mistaken with that." Edward replied

"Jacob?" Bella asked. _Edward did know Jacob…_

"I had just entered the hospice at the time; Alice met him there when she visit me. For her surprise they like to each other. She told me about him, that she had met him and he invited her for a drink. I noticed that she liked him, so I told her to choose him because he still had a lot of life time. Then we broke up, But Alice never told Jacob she was in hospice because off me, instead she told him she's there for doing volunteer work."

"Then he finds out?"

"Sadly, yeah One day Alice came to the hospice with my family. One of my nephews talked to him about Alice… he was angry with her, He thought that she was just another rich girl who was doing penance with him."

"Oh, poor Alice"

"They stopped seeing each other, Jacob really angry with her. But, I weeks after I found you, I decided to tell him the truth, He was shocked and ashamed; He tried to call her, but she didn't want to answer."

"All that is over now, they got back together today" she told him

He glanced to the clock; it's almost one am

"Sleep love, it's late." Edward said "no!" Bella said, crossing her arms indignant.

"Bella…" Edward said

"Alright, fine But kiss me first." she rolled her eyes playfully. He kissed her, them she fall asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning, after a restless night. After Edward vanished her she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to admit that she was depending on this version of Edward. She took a shower then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. She had to go back to school or she would fall behind on everything.<p>

She found Emily sitting there alone.

"Good morning, Emily" Bella greeted

"Hi Bella, Good morning." Emily replied nonchalant, she looked at Bella's face.

"Ahh Bella, you look awful, stayed up late?" she asked, Bella nodded as she made herself the biggest sandwich ever.

"Yeah, Edward and I talked until late last night." Bella replied.

Emily looked at her confused.

"You mean, my dad?" Emily asked

"No, It was your brother; He comes to visit every night. You know, when the night birds sing." Bella replied as she bit into her sandwich.

"Bella...Edward is gone…" Emily started "I know" Bella said "that doesn't mean that he can't come and visit me Emily" Bella added

Emily sighed,

"Please understand this Bella; you have to get over it! Life must go on even without him."

"I know Emily" Bella said getting angry. "Why are you looking at me like if I was crazy? I'm not!" Bella said raising her voice.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? The sooner you accept the truth that Edward will never come back, the fastest you accept that, the easier it will be to carry on with your life." Emily said solemnly.

Tears sprang from her eyes, Bella didn't mean to start crying but she couldn't shake her belief that somehow Edward still existed.

"Emily, I know I have no proof or sign that he do exists, but I don't feel like Edward is dead. In my heart he's alive." Bella said

"I know Bella…is just that, it's something that you don't hear every day Bella." Emily told her, Bella was still mad at her but she let the matter go; she needed to get to school or she was going to be late.

Emily said one more thing before Bella left, "don't think that I didn't love my brother Bella, believe me I did…and his death hurt me too, but there's nothing I can do about that. He's gone" she said

"Keep him in your heart, Bella." Emily said.

"There's no need to tell me that, he'll always be in mine." Bella replied Emily then crossed the kitchen island and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, hope that you liked it... its almost the end readers, 5 more chapters left and the Epilogue...<strong>


	20. Why don't you take me with you?

**Here is the next update, I don't know if anyone is reading this? The last chapter didnt have any response...Thanks to all those who add the story as favorite and on story alert; you guys warm my heart. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! We just place with the characters created by SM. If there's someone reading this story, then thanks and this chapter is for you.**

**I like to dedicate this chapter to Ildira Peterson (aka: JedLander2001) Love you, get well soon you're the best friend I've ever had! ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Bring me to where you are:**

After school, Bella returned home, she wasn't feeling well so she retreated back to her room. She had a headache from the lack of sleep from the night before.

She settled herself on the bed, staring into the space with her mind blank. She remembered Emily's words, _Edward is gone... The sooner you accept that he's never coming back, the easier you will be to carry on with your life._ But how can she accept it if every night Edward was here accompanying her? She started hyperventilating, "I'm not crazy!" she whispered.

Bella heard the doors that led to her balcony open, a soft wind passed through them and they closed again.

"Bella, Love, are you okay?" the velvet voice said

"yes Edward, I'm okay. "She smiled

"Don't lie to me Bella! Exactly, what where you thinking about that has you sweating like this?"

"It's nothing Edward, is just really hot here."

"Bella, please" He begged

"I was just thinking about... You and I…Edward, Something's wrong here, and I just realized it."

"What's bothering you?"

"Edward, do you realize that people will start looking at me like if I was a crazy person?" tears sprang from her eyes

"But you're not crazy, Bella. "Edward said

"I know but... "She chocked. "People will think that"

"Bella please, don't care about what people say"

"Easy for you to say! You don't know how much this tortures me Edward!"

"Bella, I'm sorry for that, Please stop crying. I can handle to see you sad. I don't like it, Bella." He cradled her face to his chest. Even with his comforting words, Bella still couldn't stop crying.

"Do you still Love me?" Bella asked him

"Bella, of course I love you. I always have, and always will."

"Then bring me to where you are." She said looking at him

"What does that mean?" Edward asked

"You told me that there was nothing that separated us. You where wrong! Why? BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! That separates us Edward, in case you haven't noticed. If you really think that there's nothing between us then let me go with you. "

Bella rose up and walked towards the desk, she pulled up a small cutter from the drawer.

"Bella put it down." Edward said

"Stay there, Edward" Bella warned Edward moved closer "do you want to see me whirling in pain?" she said

"Bella, this isn't right…Please, put it down." Edward begged

Bella didn't care what he said.

Maria was passing by Bella's door when she heard her raised voice.

"No, Edward don't!" Bella exclaimed "stay there, please…I need to do this so we can be together" she said

There was silence, _who was Bella talking to?_

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door; Bella was near the desk holding a blade to her wrist. She closed her eyes then said, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Before she could pierce her skin with the cutter from her wrist, esme and Emily where in the hallway too, they saw the scene and gasped. But<br>just before the cutter come into touch with her skin, the three of them entered in the room

"Bella!" Maria shrieked "go away" Bella said "no Bella stop!" Emily said Edward moved forward from the impact Bella lost control and the cutter fell from her hand to the floor.

Bella tried to pick it up, but Maria was faster than her.

"What the hell are you thinking, Isabella Swan? Have you lost your mind?"

"Give it back to me, Maria" Bella reached out to take the blade from Maria's hands.

"No Bella!" Maria replied hotly. "Have you thought of the consequences, Bella? Do you think this is the right way out?" Maria asked looking at Bella

"You don't know anything, Maria" Bella spat at her, her eyes only reflected anger.

"And what you know, Bella?" Bella was shocked

Bella didn't answer,

"So you call this with love? End everything with stupid action like this? To kill the baby inside of you who deserves to life? If you wanted to do this, why didn't you let your parents have their way when they asked you to get the abortion? Answer my question, Bella!"

"I wasn't trying to kill my baby; I was going to end both of our lives…" Bella said sadly. "Why sweetie, why would you want to do something like that?" Esme asked her.

"I... I don't know." Bella replied, Maria snorted at her answer

"See, you even don't even know why you wanted to do this"

"Maria please, give the girl a break" Esme said.

Maria sighed and went to sit at the edge of Bella's bed, Esme led Bella so she could sit also; Emily sat at her mother's feet on the floor.

"I just don't want to life without Edward in my side... Have you ever known how the feeling when you have to let go someone you love?" Bella asked Maria.

"I experienced it before…" Maria said with longing and guilt on her tone.

She sighed deeply and continued. "But life must go on, Bella. You're not the first woman to lose her man, nor will you be the last. But you have to think of your child now, and he needs someone strong to raise him Bella, not some pathetic shadow that's feeling sorry for itself." Maria spoke up in her most caustic tone.

The words stabbed into her heart, Bella cried softly.

Maria addressed another matter "Bella, who where you talking to before we entered in the room?" Maria asked, Bella lowered her head and answered "Edward"

"Edward? But Bella…he is gone, dead" Esme replied looking at Bella.

"It's kind of crazy" Maria added

"Maria, how could you?" Bella said standing up

"You think I'm crazy too? Like she does" she said pointing at Emily.

She didn't gave her time to respond, "I don't give a damn of what any of you think! I know what I feel, I know what I see and Edward is with me all the time; I see him at night, believe it or not"

"Is okay Bella, come sit honey" Esme replied.

"You're not crazy sweetie" she reassured.

Emily cut in, "I'm sorry Bella, is just that is weird. Don't think that I don't miss him too, I do. I already told you that this morning" Emily added

"Is just that is so hard…I hoped that he healed, I wanted him to live…but that's not my decision. Edward said that God had a reason for everything and I believe him" Bella said

"I miss him" she sobbed, Esme hugged her. Bella sobbed onto her shoulder.

A few minutes passed before Bella calmed down, Emily went to the kitchen and brought Bella a glass of water, and she drank a little and sighed.

"Thanks for the water"

There was a little bit more of silence, Maria was thinking what she wanted to say next. She wanted Bella to understand, but she didn't want to upset her anymore. When she found her words she spoke,

"Bella, I want you to know something, I'm not doing all this because of you, I'm doing this for Edward." Maria took Bella's hand in hers and smiled.

"He asked me to take care of you, He want to see you in happier than before. And I'm very sure that he would've been very happy when he knew he was going to be a father" she told her, Bella rubbed her stomach "he knows and he is very happy" she whispered softly.

"I bet he would have been an awesome father" Esme stated, Maria nodded.

"But he's gone Esme, He left me alone..." Bella cried

"Not alone Bella, but with his baby. Please be strong, Bella Think of the baby. He is a part of Edward too." Esme said while she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Bella thought a little over Esme's words.

_The baby, yes, the baby was Edward's too. And she will love him equally or more than she loves her father. _

Esme's words brought her to reality.

Whether Edward was there or not, she had to stay strong for her baby, no! For their baby; Its Edward's too.

"Guys I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Bella, Just promise me, that you're not going to do this stupid thing again"

"I promise, for our baby's sake, I promise Maria" Maria hugged her. Esme and Emily did the same and left the room; Maria stayed a little longer to comfort her.

Too tired, Bella fell into a deep slumber half an hour later.

* * *

><p>Maria closed the door firmly; scared that she will wake up. Jasper was outside of the room.<p>

"I've been looking for you Maria, Can we talk now?" Jasper began

Maria nodded.

"Why don't you let me begin?" Maria suggested blandly. "Come to my office." she said as she walked in front of him.

"Go on" Jasper said when they were in her office.

"I know what you tried to Bella last night….you tried to rape her didn't you?" Maria accused.

"Guilty as charged" jasper said with a smile. Maria huffed and sat at her desk, she wanted some space between her and jasper.

Jasper walked forward and leaned on the desk grasping the edges firmly as he spoke.

"Do you want to know why I did this?" Jasper asked her back.

"Because of your rejection" he admitted

Maria was silent since she didn't know how to answer.

"Look at me, Maria. I want you to have a good look at me." Jasper said as he forced her to look at him.

"I'm tired Maria, I don't want to continue with this game anymore."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"we have to stop to hurting ourselves by treating each other like enemies, when you clearly know how I feel about you; Knowing that we still love each other."

"I don't love you jasper, I stopped loving you a long time ago." She lied and he knew it, he could see it in her eyes.

"Liar! You still love me, I know it!" jasper said.

"No jasper, I'm sorry but I don't love you" she stubbornly said.

"Liar"

Maria was silent, she didn't have anything else to say…she was tired of the game too; she didn't want to pretend anymore when everybody knew that they were crazy for each other.

"You're right" she admitted jasper kneeled in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why don't we try to make it work again?" he asked her hopeful

Maria still was stubborn even though she wanted him.

"What do you mean? Are you doing this because you feel guilty? Because you witnessed my mother die and you promised her to look after me? Is that the reason why you want this again…?" jasper was going to answer but she cut him off, "Is because of that right? Not because you really love me!" Maria said.

"No!" jasper said

She bit her lips to fight back the tears

"Guilt? Is that what you think this is?" Jasper repeated.

"The only time I've ever felt guilt was when your mother dead in my arms and she asked me to take care of her daughter. Without thinking, I said yes to her. I did it because I loved you Maria, I loved you way before that terrible accident between your parents." Jasper said

"I love you Maria, you have to believe me." he begged

Maria just looked at him and didn't utter a word, "I was really happy when she said "yes" to me at the night I proposed you to be my wife. If I hadn't wanted to marry you, I would have never asked you to take such a big step" he smiled

Maria responded with a teary smile, afraid to believe him, afraid to trust him, afraid to give herself again, afraid because she loved him. "Look at me," Jasper said tipping her chin up, "I had several reasons when I asked you to marry me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you; I wanted you to give me a daughter with your beauty and spirit; and a son with your eyes and your courage." Jasper declared.

"Really, you wanted all that?" Maria asked, jasper smiled and nodded.

Happiness began to spread through her until it was so intense that it ached.

"I want to hear you say _'I love you' _everyday." She said her eyes looking directly into his eyes.

"Of course, I will tell you every second" Jasper said triumphant

"I know" Maria whispered.

Those two words filled him with so much pride. He leaned forward and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"I Love you." Jasper said

"I Love you too." She replied with joy; but a second later she remembered the key reason which made her cancel their wedding.

"Umm, Jasper" She was looking at him, searching for his eyes.

"Before we go too far, I need to tell you something you need to know first, it's about... "

"Carlisle" Jasper cut in, Maria nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun...what did Carlisle do? What is his part on this story? Hope that you guys don't mind the plot between Jasper and Maria? Is important for the story... Have a nice weekend. The updates will come every two days, 5 more chapters and the epilogue left. This story is coming to an end!<strong>


	21. Carlisle Peterson

**Here is another update...Just in case that the update date is wrong, in my country is already Monday May 23rd 2011 its 2:30am**

**Again hope you don't mind the Jasper/Maria Plot...they deserve their closure too**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Carlisle Peterson:**

"Carlisle?" Jasper cut in, Maria nodded.

"What did he say on our wedding day? Did he forbid you to marry me?"

"No" Maria replied

"Then what made you change your mind?" Jasper asked

"Jasper, it's all about... Your reputation" Maria responded

"What? Maria, seriously I'm getting impatient here."

"Jasper…he…" she started

"Carlisle killed my mother" Tears dropped from her eyes. "He was the one who shot her."

Jasper's eyes where wide as saucers, "Oh my God Maria, that's awful"

"He told me everything on our wedding day." She told him

"why?"

"Because…"

"I'm not his biological daughter." Maria spoke between sobs.

"My mother had an affair with Edward Cullen 23 years ago, before he even met Elizabeth; Way before he had Edward. Carlisle found out about it 6 years ago. He apparently went crazy, he was angry at my mother; plus things where not good between them, and mother had told me that she wanted to divorce…when Carlisle received the papers at work he was raged, to his gun out of the safe, he lost his temper and shot her."

"You're Edward's sr. daughter?" jasper asked, perplexed.

"Yes" Maria stated, "Is just that I look more like mom" Maria said

"But, what does all this has do with our wedding?" Jasper inquired.

"Carlisle told me, that once people found out about what my mom had done. That when society knew that your wife was a bastard child, the result of an affair…he said that it will trash your reputation. You're the best lawyer of all California Jasper; I wasn't going to jeopardize your future." She told him.

Jasper wrapped her on his arms, "Maria, i'm really sorry sweetheart; it hurts me that you didn't told me this that day. And it hurts me more that you preferred to break my heart and yours instead of fighting for what you wanted" he said sadly.

"Jasper I'm the product of an affair with Edward Cullen, Edward Jr. Emily, and Jane are my half brother and sisters, and Bella is my sister in law; I'm also an aunt to the baby she carried, only Edward Jr. knew it and he treated me as an equal. But that doesn't mean that both of your social circles and the rest of the Cullen family will accept me as one. I don't want you to lose your friends, and your career Jasper. I love you too much, that's why I'm willing to let you go again, but now you know the truth" Maria said, whipping her tears

"Maria, what you are or where you come from doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you for who you are, I'll love you no matter what your parents have done. I love from the bottom of my heart, and nothing is going to change that." Jasper said as he leaned in and for the first time in 5 years they kissed.

"Jasper I…" Maria started after the kiss was over

"Sshh now, didn't I just said that I love you no matter what? Everything will be fine my love"

"I believe you" Maria replied with conviction, Jasper smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>That same night they went out on a date, Bella, Emily, and Jane helped Maria get ready; she was very anxious and nervous.<p>

"Maria, please stay still" Emily said, as she ran the flat iron on Maria's hair.

Bella was ironing her dress, while Jane painted her nails. Her makeup was all left and Bella wanted to do it.

30 minutes later Maria was ready, Bella finished applying lipstick "there Maria, all done. You look lovely, Jasper won't know what hit him" Bella stepped aside so Maria could see herself in the mirror.

"Wow, you guys are miracle workers" Maria said smiling.

Bella had forgiven Jasper for what he did, and they kept it between them, she didn't want the rest of the family to know.

"Thanks girls" Maria replied.

Jasper picked her up he had a rose bouquet on his hands, he gave them to her.

"Jasper you didn't have to" Maria said.

"Nah, it was nothing" he said with a smile.

Before she got in the car he looked at her, "you look stunning" Maria blushed and got in.

They went to dinner, then to a concert, and after that Jasper invited her to get some ice cream. It was a nice evening, Maria was having fun…Jasper had a surprise for her.

"Maria…" he said, she looked at him as she ate from her banana split.

"I love you more than anything in the world, and now that life gave us this chance of being together again… I wanted to ask you something" he said, suddenly he bent on one knee and took out a brown velvet box from his jacket.

Maria froze, and dropped the spoon.

"Maria Peterson, will you marry me please?"

"Jasper! oh my God I... Yes." she said full of joy.

"Thank you" Jasper stood up and put the ring on her finger.

"Any second from now, you'll be mine." then he kissed her.

"Yes" Maria stated

* * *

><p>Bella retired early to her room after dinner, she felt tired.<p>

"I'm going to retire to my room, excuse Me." she said, "Are you okay dear?" Esme asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, the pregnancy is draining me more than I imagined." She responded.

Bella was already six months pregnant, her stomach was big and the baby had started kicking a week before, on her last appointment her OB told her that everything was fine and that the baby will be there in just three more months. Bella was thrilled, she had started working on the nursery it was going to be beautiful.

"Do you want me to accompany you Bella?" Jane asked

"Is okay Jane, Thanks" then she left the dining room.

She closed the door and _'Edward'_was there, seated in the center of the bed. He gestured her to lie beside him. She was staring into his eyes and it was making him uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"My head" she replied calmly

"what with it? Are you okay Bella" Edward asked panicked

"Yeah I'm okay, I just want to know something…" Bella started "yes love…what it is?"

"What are you Edward, a hallucination, and a piece of my imagination, a spectrum, or a ghost?" Bella asked

Edward looked at her like if she had grown another head

"A piece of your imagination, a ghost…is that what you think I am?" Edward repeated.

"Great Bella!" he said and stood up "Edward, it wasn't like that." Bella said

"What's wrong then?" he asked

"I don't know"

"Bella, just let me know whatever's on your mind." He pleaded

"I'm just scared, I still can see you now, but how about tomorrow; and the day after that, or in a year or two. Am I still going to be able to see you then?" Bella asked

"Bella, love what brought this up? Why don't you just enjoy what God has given you for today? There's still plenty of time for tomorrow..."

"will you be gone, or you're going to stay with me forever?"

"I'm sorry love, I have no choice yes, sometimes I'll be with you…but not all the time; But I promise I will be here with you as long as you live Bella, even when you can't see me; just know that I'll be there" he put his arm around her then he kissed her, Soft and smooth at the first but a little harder and rougher after that.

His mouth moved down from her lips, to her throat and all the way down to her stomach; there, he paused and look up to Bella eyes and said "Take care of our child."

"I will" Bella said breathless

Then he continued to kiss, suck, and lick her entire body; her hair was wrapped around him, her glorious scent filling his senses while he tasted and touched her.

When their breathing lowered, he looked down at her, his green eyes filled with love.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Edward. You are the only man I always want, the only one I'll ever love. I want you here, only for me." Bella replied

"Hush now, haven't I promised to be here?" He kissed her one more time. Bella nodded cuddling herself to him

"Sleep my love," he cradled her in his arms to quell her fears and tucked her head beneath his chin.

He got in bed with her and wrapped the sheets around her; as he hummed softly in her ear while he rubbed her stomach, the baby that had been restless, quieted and stayed still.

Bella searched for his hand, he grasped it and kissed her knuckles; Bella smiled and sighed contently, falling into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, 4 more to go... it has to end my lovelies...<strong>

**Below is the link to a photo album I created for the story, feel free to comment or ask any questions...Bye! (remember to remove these (dot) for actual .)**

https:/picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/100484618226689962592/RememberMe?authkey=Gv1sRgCLeE8ezmhsOwWw&feat=directlink


	22. The Wedding

**Hello there! Here is another update, thanks for all the adds of the story on the favorites list and me as an author as well. Thanks for all the hits you give to the story, and thanks to all of you silent readers. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE CLOSURE FOR MARIA AND JASPER, THEY DESERVED IT AFTER ALL...HOPE THAT YOU GUYS DIDNT JUDGE JASPER SO HARSHLY FOR WHAT HE DID TO BELLA?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**The wedding:**

**(A month after the previous chapter, Bella is 7 months)**

Maria awoke startled, For a moment she was slightly disoriented since she had awaken in a strange room, she remembered that she had stayed at the Cullen house; then as more knowledge came flooding upon her, her heart overjoyed, it was her wedding day.

Jasper was very nervous for this big day; Half worried and half scared because the last time he was going to do this, the wedding had to be canceled. Even thought he knew that tradition said that the bride and groom shouldn't see each other before the ceremony, Jasper needed to make sure that Maria was still there.

He went to the room in which he knew the girls were getting Maria ready.

He knocked on the door, "Hey, go wait downstairs! You can't go in no matter the reason" Emily tried to stop him

"is she still inside?" Jasper asked

"Yes!" Emily replied

"Please Emily, I…" jasper started

"No Jasper, stay away! She will be there, now please leave!" then Emily slammed the door closed on his face...

The reception room was already filled with people when Jasper came down. His parents were talking with Esme and Edward, he saw Some of his friends and it looked like they're enjoying the party.

"God granted you this day again, young man." Edward said to Jasper

"This day is mine, God defends my right," Jasper replied to Edward, he nodded, then left and flew upstairs since Emily told him that Maria was ready.

He told this to his parents and the three of them walked down the aisle, the guests noticing, took their seats and got ready for the ceremony. Soft instrumental music started playing while they waited for the court.

"Maria," Edward called from outside the room. "Are you ready? Everyone's waiting for us downstairs."

"Yes" Maria replied from inside.

The door was opened and the girls stepped out first dressed on beautiful mustard yellow bridesmaids dresses; Emily, Jane, and Bella where part of the court. Bella was the maid of honor, she was going to be paired with Jasper's best man Diego he was his best friend. They all went down the stairs to get ready to walk down the aisle too.

Jane was first, then Emily and Bella would be the last, Bella looked stunning even though her stomach was huge, Maria had a chair for her at the altar because she didn't want her to stand for too long, since she couldn't.

Maria then was out of the room, when Edward looked at her, he was speechless, of course he had already seen her on a wedding dress but he wasn't going to deny that she looked beautiful today too. He smiled to ease her nerves, "ready my daughter?" he said Maria nodded as she linked her arm through his.

Attired in formal black evening clothes with a yellow vest and black tie with a frilled white shirt, Edward was walking down the stairs; With Maria by his side dressed on her one of a kind wedding dress, with her yellow shoes and flower bouquet. They reached the entrance of the circular air conditioned tent they had rented, voices of choirboys raised high, sweet and innocent at the sight of her eyes flew to the figure waiting for her at the altar.

Jasper smiled at her, she smiled back. Jasper's facial expression changed all the sudden, he was looking far past Maria and Edward to the entrance of the tent; standing there very unsure of himself stood Carlisle Peterson.

Maria clutched the arm of Edward, as they turned around.

Carlisle slowly, reached them at the middle of the aisle, he stood there in front of the man he one hated and the girl that for until the age of 17 he thought was his; he still saw her as her daughter and hasn't stopped loving her even though he is very aware of the pain he inflicted on her.

Maria was too filled with emotions, she had been string until that moment, and she couldn't hold it anymore, tears sprung from her eyes.

Carlisle took a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her,

"Don't cry sweetie, it's your big day." Carlisle said to his daughter

"Dad..." she started "I love you, and I forgive you" Maria said between sobs. Carlisle nodded and hugged her; he had a question to ask her "can I walk you to your man alongside with Edward?"

"Yes" she responded linking her other arm through his, all three of them turned around to the altar and walked the rest of the way to where Jasper was.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked

"We do"

Both Carlisle and Edward kissed cheek; an orthodox thing to do, yet so touching. A murmur of approval went through the guests.

Maria saw tears in both of her father eyes as she stepped forward and Jasper extended his hand to receive her.

"We are gathered here, to be witnesses of the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest started the ceremony, jasper and Maria threw short glances at each other and adoring smiles, while the priest addressed the guests.

"Marriage It is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly or wantonly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Marriage is an ordeal, a commitment of union between a man and woman; for the procreation of children to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord; and for the mutual society" he said

"Now the rings and the vows" he said, Jane then stepped forward and presented the rings so they could be Christianized, after that the priest told Jasper to take Maria's ring.

"Repeat after me; I Jasper Whitlock with this ring, take you Maria Leticia Peterson to help and to comfort, in both prosperity and adversity, in happiness or sadness, in wellness and illness, all the days of my life until death tear us apart." Jasper repeated and put the ring on Maria's finger, and then it was her turn to do the same.

"Do you Maria Leticia Peterson, take this man as your husband?" the priest asked, without hesitation or doubt, Maria responded "I do"

"Do you Jasper Whitlock; take this woman to be your wife?"

Jasper smiled "I do"

"This man and woman are now one, you may kiss the bride" the priest finished. Jasper kissed his wife, and cheers echoed in the tent. The walked after the court down the aisle, and the reception officially started with Jasper and Maria's first dance…

* * *

><p>a few hours passed and the reception still flowed smoothly, everyone was having fun.<p>

From the balcony of her room, Bella looked down upon the couple, her eyes filled with tears. She was happy for them, but she couldn't contain the sadness she felt.

She had always dreamed about the day of her wedding, but sadly the dream finished before it nearly began. Her love was gone forever, her prince would never come back, He's gone...

"Come Inside, Bella" the velvet voice whispered in her ear; and she obeyed.

"Stay here if you can't bear it." He told her

"It's difficult to see, I'm happy for them, but it hurts me Edward."

"I know" he said, and then he hugged her

"How long it will be like this?" Bella asked

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain Bella" Edward said his head low

"Edward!" she scolded, "don't ever say that! I'm happy with you."

" How can you say that Bella? When almost all you do is cry every day? And now you are Jealous when you see a couple in front you..."

"Ssshhh Edward, don't ever say anything like that again. I never wanted anything but you."

"But I can't be here with you Bella, I'm not completely real" Edward added

"You're real for me" Bella said grabbing his hands

"Bella..." before he finished his sentence she kissed him, slowly and gently. She tasted his sweet mouth and filled her heart with his touch. He kissed her back, Then his mouth went lower, she threw her head back, and his lips devoured her throat. Her hand slipped inside his shirt, and her fingers came in contact with a velvet box.

"What's this?" she asked. Edward took the box out and gave it to her, Bella gasped as she opened the box.

It was a magnificent necklace made of diamonds and rubies with a large teardrop charm will nestle at the beginning of her cleavage.

"Wow Edward, this is precious, and the jewels are so expensive" she said, Edward placed it on her neck.

"Bella, you are my precious jewel" Edward whispered

" Hand me my hand mirror" she urged him after he had fastened the necklace for her.

"It's so beautiful." She said when she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Bella, are you inside?" Emily called on Bella's door.

"Yes, Emily I'm here, I'll be out in now if you can wait" she said

"Daddy wants to introduce you to some more family." Emily said

"okay"

She turned to Edward, "Thank you" she kissed him one more time and then he was gone.

"Dad, here is Bella" Emily said to her father as she came down to the living room, Edward turned to introduce Bella…suddenly he froze on his feet when he saw the necklace Bella was wearing

"She's beautiful" Carlisle gasped too "Who's this girl?"

Since Edward Sr. was frozen Esme answered, "she is our daughter in law, Edwards girlfriend"

He took her hand and kissed it, and then he saw the necklace.

"Where did you get this from?" Carlisle asked

"I..." Bella lost words, _what the hell did Edward got her into, she couldn't tell them that he gave it to her, they would think that she was crazy…why was Maria's father looking at her like if she was a thief?  
><em>  
>"Bella, where did you found this necklace?" Edward Sr. repeated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"ugh oh!" where did Edward got that necklace from...? 3 more chapters and is over my lovelies! Have a nice day ;-) <strong>

**GO CHECK OUT THE ALBUM OF THE STORY (IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT YET) THE LINK IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**


	23. The Necklace

**Hello there readers, here is another chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**The necklace:**

"Bella, Where did you found this necklace?" Edward Sr. repeated

" I...um, I…"

Bella still didn't know how to answer his question. If she told them Edward just gave it to her a moment ago, they probably would think she's crazy. But if she keep quiet, sure thing they would think she was a thief.

"Is it from Edward, honey?" Edward sr. asked realizing that maybe he had given it to her…although he thought that the necklace has been lost because Elizabeth lost it.

It give her a light, and she say yes quickly "Yes, dad"

"But how? Edward, if I remember right, Elizabeth told us that she lost the necklace?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, clearly" Edward sr. answered

"Then, don't you think that something is wrong here?" Carlisle asked

"what? You think that Bella stole the necklace from Elizabeth? That is ridiculous, Carlisle" we didn't know Bella back then

"I know, but..."

"Daddy, what if Elizabeth said that and she just kept it hidden or something and then gave it to my brother at some point before she died?" Emily said.

"Yeah that could be a possibility, Elizabeth used that necklace once because its too valuable and expensive" Edward Sr. said.

"Okay but…" Carlisle continued

"Forget about this, Carlisle. We know the answer already, Elizabeth lied to me. She must had given this necklace to Edward and then told us that she lost it"

"Alright then"

"Should we continue the party?" Esme suggested everyone nodded. "Of course, dear" Edward sr. answered. Then he put his arm around Bella's waist and said softly. " Don't worry honey, we trust you."

"Thanks, dad" Bella said relieved

She went back to her room and put away the necklace then went back to the reception just in time for the main course of dinner.

The plates served were culinary masterpieces: Scallops with vegetables, paella, oysters, clam chowder, shrimp salad, and sautéed salmon with a selection of salads to choose from. Bella got a little bit of everything, she was famished. Then for dessert she had, cheese cake, and a chocolate and pecan mousse, plus two pieces of wedding cake which was red velvet and cream cheese frosting cake.

She had a chance to dance, with jasper and Edward Sr. she goofed off with Alice and Jacob and she danced with Jane.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy the party miss Swan?" Edward asked later in the night when the party was over<p>

"Yeah, I had a lot fun tonight" Bella answered as she climb up to the bed and settled herself beside Edward

"I thought you didn't wanted to go back?" edward interjected, Bella giggled

"Yeah I know, is just that it wasn't fair, I don't have to be unhappy. Alice would kill me if I miss her wedding day…" Bella stopped as she heard the knock from outside.

"Bella are you awake? Open the door"

"Alice" they both whispered, Edward smiled and kissed Bella's forehead he was gone after a soft wind rustle.

"Yes, coming" And then she opened the door for her best friend

"Why are you still here? Did you tell your mom?"

"She knows I'm still here, I want to talk with you now!" Alice said

"Now?" Bella repeated "Alice, I have to sleep, I'm tired" Bella said with a yawn

"NO Bella, this can't wait!" she insisted

"About what?"

"About your pretty little lie, Bella; why did you lie to Edward Sr.?"

"What you mean?" Bella asked confused.

Alice glanced at Bella, "The necklace, where did you got it Bella? ive seen it before and I know that its Elizabeth's necklace…did you stole it from her?" Alice asked sharp

"Who the fuck do you think you are, to talk and question me like that?" Bella exploded "I didn't steal the fucking necklace! How many times do I have to say that Edward gave it to me." Bella said

"I think I am the girl who brought you here, don't forget that you're here because of me" Alice said matter of factly. Bella was fuming, how she could rub that on her face? Alice was being a bitch

"Why are you talking to me like that Alice?" Bella asked "because I care for you, Bella" Alice came closer to Bella's side. Jacob was still standing near the door, checking the situation outside.

"Bella, listen…Emily told me about your "Edward hallucinations" although she sounded like she believed that they are true. I know it has been too much for you…and maybe the Cullen's let you have your way, but I won't! Bella, you have to stop torturing yourself like that, he is gone and you have to accept that!" alice said

"Alice, you don't understand what I see, besides you're not a psychologist" Bella said exasperated of her best friend's behavior.

"Can you let me finish first, please?" Alice asked, holding Bella hands.

"Bella, I know it must be very difficult for you. You love him, and he loved you too. But you can't be like this forever... sweetie, Life must go on no matter what. Bella, if he really here, he must have his hands planted on my cheek…" Alice couldn't go on because as soon as those words left her lips, she felt a wars brush of air on her right cheek, Bella smiled as she saw Edward caressing Alice's cheek.

He winked at her and was gone again.

* * *

><p>Alice smiled and ducked her head, she was speechless for a moment, and she couldn't still believe what just had happened…<em><span>was Bella right?<span>_ She spoke a moment later after she found the right words to say.

"Bella, I loved him too, and you know that. I would never forget his reaction when the doctor told him that he had a **'Bad Heart'**, and I was there too when his mom died…" she said her voice a whisper, she would never forget that horrid day when Edward received one of the most horrifying news of his life.

"And here I'm watching my best friend become crazy only because her boyfriend died" Alice paused for a few seconds, "Why you don't choose your mother offer for abortion, so if the operation went wrong you will be at his side…" Bella's eyes where as wide as saucers, how could Alice suggest such a thing, Bella shook her head in denial.

"I'm not going to do that to our baby, Alice" Bella said sharp.

"Then grow up and move over this stupid Edward thing you have going on. You're still young, Bella and that baby needs you" she said rubbing her stomach

"But I can't forget him…" Bella said

"I'm not asking you to forget about him Bella, I only want you to realize that he's gone, on a better place…maybe beside his mother" Alice said. Bella nodded

"Easy for you to say" Bella murmured tiredly.

"Bella, I loved him too. I was with him a little longer than you. And I still can continue my life without him." Alice responded "you have Jacob" Bella said

"No, it's not because I have Jacob, I can go on because I'm doing what he wanted me to do; he wanted me to be happy. He told me to be happy; because he was going to be happy... that's what I do every day."

Bella sighed, "Do you understand my point?" she asked

"Yes" Bella answered with longing on her voice, she missed Edward too much.

"So?"

"I don't know, Alice…It's no easy." Bella said defeated.

"Try it! You never know before you try" Alice said looking at her in the eye.

"Would you help me?" Bella pleaded

"Of course" Alice stated with a smile

"I'm not sure, but..." she started "shh Bella, You can, I know. I believe in you"

"I will try… for my baby at least" she said, Alice nodded and hugged her.

After that Alice left, Bella went to bed. The next Morning when she woke up there was a white rose and a not on the pillow beside her. She noticed Edward's hand writing on the note.

_**For you I'll be always real; just keep me in your heart.**_

_**Please be happy, forgive me for not telling you before now.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Edward A. Cullen **_**_Mason_**

Bella smiled, and started her day with a new view of life…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, hope you had enjoyed it...? 2 more chapters and the epilogue...have a nice weekend! :-) I would love to hear from you.<strong>


	24. The Birth of Edward Anthony Cullen Jr

**Here is another chapter, The moment we were all waiting for...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**(2 months later...Bella is 9 months)**

**The birth:**

The exhilaration of the day had drained her energy, Bella had been studying for a few tests; she's doing the work from home since a month and a half ago. Her OB ordered her to rest. She was due to give birth any day now; she was bone weary as she got ready for bed. Turning off the lights, she climbed between the sheets, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened in the middle of the night by the loud song of the night birds.

"Huh," she muttered groggily, "what's going on?"

Outside her window, the birds continued to sing.

"Night birds," she murmured, sitting straight up in bed.

In the darkness she listened to the lovely song of the birds. She didn't know what kind of birds they were and she knew they weren't supposed to be there; it was winter. Night birds sang in the spring and fall.

But they were singing their heads off… Loudly and clearly.

_"Remember Me when the night birds sing." _Edward had said.

The bittersweet words echoed softly in her mind; the night birds were singing and she should remember Edward; she did that every single second of her day, Edward Cullen was always on her mind.

She lay there in the dark, listening to the birds remembering, she let the images flood her mind; Edward, lying on his bed with a teasing grin on his face, Edward showing her how beautiful the twilight shadow was. Edward's lips the first time he had kissed, the glorious moment when he told her that he loved her… The first time they made love...But Edward was gone.

Tears ran down her cheeks, at the memories… She didn't know how long she sat there crying, someone knocked on her door.

"Bella," Emily said "what's wrong, May I come in?"

"Yes, Just open the door" Bella replied

"Thanks" Then she strode in. "what's wrong Bella?"

"I was just remembering the good times..." she said.

"That's what you being doing all this time?" Emily scolded

"The Night birds where singing."

"The what's?" Emily asked

"Forget about it Emily, why you knock my door at these late hours?"

"First because I heard you crying and second I just got home from my date and OMG Bella… don't tell anyone it's a secret!"

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with, Alec! Oh please don't laugh..." Emily pleaded

"there's nothing to laugh for, Emily…that's good news!" Bella squealed.

"Yeah... but, do you think he'll love me too?" Emily asked

"have you told him?"

"No but…"

"You have to tell him, Emily. Don't keep this feeling inside, you have to risk it by telling him"

"But what if he doesn't like me back? What if he just wants me as a friend?" Emily said

"You never know if you don't try"

"Okay" Emily said, she stretched out beside Bella and asked. "How's my little cousin doing? When he's going to come out and meet us?"

"Any day now" Bella answered, excited.

"yeah, we are all very anxious here, I can't wait to meet him"

"I just can't believe it, yesterday he was only a slight but distinct bulge" Bella hands where on her stomach. Emily's eyes raked over Bella's stomach too and smiled, "I'm desperate to have him here, I want to carry him in my arms and…AHHHRRRGGGH" Bella exclaimed at the end

"What's wrong Bella?" Emily asked "my stomach hurts…ahhh" she said "OMG, you're having contractions Bella! your baby is going to be here!" Emily said

"WHAT! Oh my god, it hurts!"

"There's something running down my legs" Bella said removing the bed sheets

"God Bella Your water just broke!" Emily exclaimed

"What's happening?" Bella started to worry "Your baby...He almost makes his appearance!" Emily exclaimed

"Get help Emily please, it hurts" Bella said "give deep breaths Bella, just breathe. Everything will be fine"

"God! Call somebody please!" Bella cried

Emily called out loudly to the people in that house.

"Somebody, please help..."

A few seconds later, one by one the family members barged into the room. It was Esme who spoke first. "Oh my God... call an ambulance, Edward! She's in labor"

Edward dialed 911; Esme went around the room checking that everything was packed on Bella's hospital bag, she also checked the baby bag, and she grabbed a few more blankets and put them inside.

Maria rushed to Bella's side and grabbed her hand. "All is going to be okay Bella, I promise"

"The ambulance it's on the way here." Maria assured her with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Oh it's very painful!" Bella said as another contraction hit her. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"No! Don't ever say that Bella" Esme scolded her

"ohhnggh" Bella hissed as another massive contraction came.

"Shhh, just breathe Bella... It's going to be okay… in just a few hours the pain will be over and your baby will be here"

The ambulance arrived and they loaded Bella in, Esme and Maria accompanied her in the ride, the rest of the family followed in the van. They arrived at the hospital and Bella was transferred to the maternity ward, Emily had contacted her OB and the doctor was there getting everything ready for the labor, there were 3 more nurses in the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay Bella push again" Dr. Webber encouraged her, it's been an hour since Bella's labor started and the baby wasn't out.<p>

"I can't…" Bella cried out loud, she was tired and losing her strength. "Bella sweetie, come on you can do it" Esme said "come on Bella push" the doctor said again.

_"__Fight, Bella... fight, please__..." _Edward's voice said

Bella perfectly heard that voice. "I can't!" Bella whispered

"_Please for me, Bella, for our baby_!" Edward tried to persuade her. "Harder Bella, push harder" the doctor encouraged her

"_Bella please, keep fighting_" Edward said. "_Bella, please_..."

"I can't do it anymore..." Bella said as another sharp contraction hit her.

"Come on, Bella push you can't give up now!" Maria said to her.

"Here he come Bella, just two more pushes and this part will be over honey" Dr. Webber said

Bella pushed with what was left of her strength, it was too hard and she was really tired, she was covered in sweat and tears.

"Push Bella, Take deep breaths, come on you can do it!" The doctor ordered to her

Bella pushed with all her might, and finally the baby was out his cries filling the room, Bella cried harder, her body going numb from exhaustion, her eyes dropped and everything went black…

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella, Bella"<em> a sweet voice called

When she opened her eyes again, Bella was on a strange place… everything was white; she looked around to see if she could locate herself but nothing seemed familiar. She was wearing a white dress, and she noticed that her belly was gone she touched her stomach and it was flat again, she panicked…

_Where am I? _She thought

Someone was in the room with her, Bella turned around and there he was, Edward.

"Where am I?" she asked him "you're in the short path between life and death my love" Edward told her, "where is my baby? Why isn't he here?" she asked panic on her tone.

Edward rushed to her side, "don't worry Bella our baby is fine" he reassured her, "you on the other hand…" he said

"What Edward… I what?" Bella inquired

"You need to keep fighting to stay alive Bella" he told her

"I'm tired Edward, I can't" she said pleading, Edward shook his head negatively "no Bella!" he said

Bella lowered her eyes as a tear formed on them…rejection, Edward didn't want her. "No, no Bella is not that, you know that I love you…but you have to fight, love our baby needs you" Edward told her solemnly.

"It's too much Edward, I can't take it anymore" Bella stated.

"Fight" Edward argued

"Fight! You tell me to fight when you didn't do anything to fight yourself!" Bella said to Edward harshly.

"I know Bella, but this is different…" he said "what's the difference?" she asked him. Edward sighed, "My time on earth was over Bella" he stated "it was time for me to go" he added.

"But I want to be with you!" Bella whined, Edward chuckled _"always stubborn"_ he whispered, Bella laughed too.

"The time will come my love, it's just not now" he said "please…" Bella pleaded even though she knew it was a lost battle.

"When?" she asked him

He looked at her, "I'll be there with you when that day comes Bella" he reassured her. Bella nodded in understanding, she had to go back.

There was something Bella wanted to ask him… "Edward" she said, "did you found your mom?" she asked; Edward nodded and turn his head to look behind him, and there she was, Elizabeth Ann Mason Cullen; she was smiling kindly at Bella. She was holding a baby girl on her arms; Bella looked at Edward, "that's your niece Isabella Renee Swan" she was beautiful and she looked just like her mother Leah Bella's lost sister.

Elizabeth and Isabella faded after that, Bella noticed that Edward was starting to fade too.

"NO, please don't leave me!" Bella cried "I have to Bella, for now" he said

"Take care of our child" he told her he was already vanishing, "I will" Bella told him. "I love you" Edward's voice was a whisper there was nothing.

Bella opened her eyes.

"She's back! We did it! Dr. Webber the patient recovered consciousness"

There was a rush of movement around her, Bella took a little time to asses her surroundings… then she remembered, her baby she had heard him cry.

"Edward" she said.

"Is okay Bella relax, everything is fine" Dr. Webber told her "where is Edward?" Bella insisted "my baby! I want him, where is he!" Bella demanded

"Bring the baby" the doctor ordered, a few seconds later a nurse appeared carrying a small bundle covered on a blue blanket. "Here you go Miss Cullen" she said as she passed Bella the baby. "It's the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen" the nurse added with an adoring smile.

Bella looked at the little bundle on her arms, he was finally here her baby boy was finally on her arms. Bella cried softly as she held him, he was beautiful indeed, a tiny version of her beloved Edward.

"I love you baby boy" she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

**There it is...One more and then the epilogue...which I still dont know if I should break in two or not...? What you think?**


	25. Two Years Later

**Well readers, here it is...the last chapter! Thanks for keeping up with me and this story until the end. The epilogues will be posted between Thursday and Saturday (if I chose to divide it in two) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**2 years later**

Bella's mom had a change of heart and went to meet her grandson a few weeks after Bella was discharged from the hospital, Bella forgave her and let her meet Edward Jr. or "Teddy" as she called him.

Bella graduated from high school a few months after Edward Jr. was born. Everyone was in love of the new addition to the family, they made a welcome baby party. Bella had struggled a little since she was new at being a mother; Esme helped her get through it, being there with her when she needed it the most.

A few months after Teddy was born Esme got pregnant of her last child, Edward Sr. was overjoyed, she had a baby boy Aro Alexander Cullen. Teddy would have a kid his age to play with when they reached that age; and truth is that they're inseparable.

"Edward, come here!" Emily said following him

" No!" he answered but still keep running

"Edward... you're not going to get your way! Next time we'll go together I promise" Emily said on a pleading tone, Teddy had her purse and was running around with it.

"No... I don't want wait… wanna go now!" He said stubbornly

"Edward Cullen, stop being like that."

" No, no, no... I don't want, No" he said with a pout

"Hah, I got you!" Finally Emily caught him by his waist

"Emiwi, lemme doowoon..." Teddy cried

"No!" Emily said as she passed him to Bella. Teddy started crying out of indignation.

"Naughty boy… Stay with your mamma here." She said

"where are you going that my son is agitated and having a tantrum?" Bella asked

"I have a date with Alec today we're going to watch a movie." Emily replied.

"Oh, I understand" Bella said suggestively "can I go?" teddy asked rubbing his tear stained eyes.

"Of course not, little Eddie" Emily replied

"Why not?" he demanded, his voice cracking

"Oh boy... Bella, can you make him stop?" Emily said a little bit annoyed. Bella giggled, while she held teddy close to her and rubbed his back calming him down.

"Aunt Emily is going with her friend, Edward. You can't go; it's only for big people." Bella said on a stern tone.

"But I big boy momma! I want go..." Teddy said

"why don't we go watch the sunset Teddy?" she asked him

"But, I want go with her..." he begged her with tears

"I'm sorry Teddy, but I can't take you this time" Emily smiled. "Pwease aunt Emiwi, pwease" Teddy cried "I'm not going to bring you, bye." then she left

"I waned go, momma..." He cried openly now

"On another time sweetheart" Bella said as she rocked him sideways. "I want go now…" the boy replied stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Bella opened the back door that led to the patio and went to seat at the swing with Teddy; she was expecting Alice and Jacob to go hike for a while.<p>

"_Big boys don't cry_" someone said, and then he sat next to them.

Teddy looked up and said, "Sorry, Daddy… But aunt Emiwi said I no go"

"_I know, and I understand_." the man rubbed the little boy back.

_"She'll take you next time Teddy, but you have to be a good boy with your mommy okay?"_ he told him Teddy nodded.

Bella smiled at both of them "_Now, you stop crying, okay? Look, we have visitors" _He pointed to the two people who just had entered the garden where they always sat together watching morning or evening sky.

"Teddy!"

The little boy broke into grin, and before Bella could stop him, he turned and raced to his God-father, "wow Ted, You've grown a foot since the last time I saw you." Jacob told him, shifting him up into his left arm.

"Have you missed me?" he asked him

"Yes!" Little Edward said.

"How was your day, son?" Alice asked and kissed his cheeks.

"No good," Teddy replied innocently

"Really… Why?" Alice asked concerned

"I want go with aunt Emiwi, but she said I little…can't go to date."

"Ahh okay…well I think she was right." Alice couldn't help but laugh

"Momma…" Teddy starts to cry again

"Hey! Don't be like that." Jacob said to Alice as he scooped Teddy again on his arms "How about we go watch the swans near the lake border?"

"Good idea!" Alice agreed with him

"Edward?"

"Yes!" the boy cried excited. But he also made a sudden decision and wriggled to get down from Jacob's arms.

"What, leaving me so soon?" Jacob asked, looking surprised

Little Edward gave him an adoring look, but pointed a chubby finger to a man who was sitting beside his mother and smiled.

"I have to kiss daddy goodbye" He explained, But Jacob and Alice saw nothing there.

Alice's eyes narrowed, she shot a glace to Bella and mouthed 'Not again' to her. Bella nodded and said.

"Yes, he's right, Alice… His father is watching."

"Sorry" Alice smiled apologetic. Jacob put Teddy on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Teddy kissed Edward and then turned to Bella, "you coming, momma?" little Edward asked

"Yes, I'll be there in a few" she responded

"Let's go!" little Edward said joyfully to Alice and Jacob.

"Don't be late, Bella" Alice remind her, and then they left.

"He's look like you!" Bella said to Edward

_"More like you" _Bella replied and smiled to her beloved. "He's yours"

_"Ours," _he corrected and Bella felt a shiver of delight at the sound of that.

"Thank you, Edward!" Wrapping her arms around him, she took his mouth in a stormy demanding kiss and felt his hands shifting softly over her shoulders. After what seemed like eternity they stopped.

His eyes were on her. "I love you"

"I love you too, Edward." She smiled and gave him one more kiss, and then his eyes were on her again. _"Bye"_

* * *

><p>Teddy and I took flowers to Edward's grave today. It's been a long two years since he died and I've gone through a lot of changes. I've learned a lot. Who knows what the future will bring? Who knows what turn fate will make?<p>

All I know for sure is that life doesn't come with any guarantees. You do the best you can and keep on going. Edward changed me, that's for sure without him, I'd never hear the night birds sing, I would have never seen the neon colors in the rain, or never see the color of twilight in the evening, but most important I would never have my son today.

I loved him; I love Edward with all my being, that's the other thing I learned.

Love doesn't come with labels or instructions; it just happens. It sneaks up on you and takes a piece of your heart when you least expect it.

Do I love my son? Of course I do, I can't imagine my life now being without him. Is it the same love I feel for Edward? No, they're different but just as real.

I don't know what the future holds. Whatever happens, I'm not scared anymore. I guess that's the last thing I learned from Edward,

Don't let the worries about tomorrow; steal the joys from today… Today maybe all we have.

**_ THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, hope that you liked it...Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing! Thanks to Chynot911 and Jedlander2001 without you this story wouldnt have never been posible...love ya all. Stay tuned for the epilogue, see you then.<strong>


	26. Epilogue Pt 1 Remember Me: Years After

**Here it is as I promised, the first part of the epilogue. Enjoy! **

**Epilogue 1**

**Remember Me: Years after**

Bella graduated from high school with all the honors, everyone was very proud of her. When it was time to go to college, Bella and Alice left together alongside Jacob. Edward had left Bella his scholarship, she went to college with it; Bella went to live on one of the houses Edward left her and she rented part of it to Jacob and Alice.

5 years later she graduated as a cardiologist and went to work and do her residency at the same time right after graduation after Jacob and Alice's summer wedding. They were expecting a baby, Alice had a boutique and she designed clothes while Jacob had a car repair shop with two colleagues.

**3 years later…**

Bella woke up to the sound of her alarm; she hit the snooze button and got out of bed. She walked down the hall to Teddy's room, she woke him up; "rise and shine big boy" she said. Teddy opened his eyes, the eyes of her Edward, as the years passed teddy looked more and more like him. "Morning mommy" teddy replied getting up; "get ready, it's your first day" she told him. teddy was entering the 3rd grade, he wasn't a baby anymore; Bella herself was 26 years old and she didn't have more children, since she never married she stayed committed to Edward for all those years, she didn't regret it though; she loved her life and her job. Besides Edward never left her, she kept seeing him when she was alone. She still loved him, she had promised that she'd always will; she still wore the necklace and ring he gave her eight years ago. She still had every rose and love not he wrote to her…gosh she owned all his clothes and books! People may say that she was crazy but she knew better. Edward once told her to move on but she said she wouldn't and she didn't.

She did went out a few times but she never solidified anything with those men…Teddy didn't need a father, Bella was everything to him. After her morning routine, Bella took Teddy to school she wanted to speak with the new third grade teacher since Mrs. Mallory had retired last year. As soon as she saw Teddy's teacher she felt weird, her heart fluttered with excitement, she felt like if she knew her from somewhere, like she had seen her before that moment…

"Hi, i'm Mrs. Uley" she said "Isabella Cullen" Bella replied, she always said Cullen even though she never married Edward. Bella was in a trance, she had heard that voice before…all the sudden an old memory started flowing on her mind, the memory of one of the most horrid days of her life…the day her sister Leahanne was kicked out of her house and she never saw her again. She snapped out of the sad memory and shook the hand of the teacher; still thinking that she knew the woman in front of her, she stared at her for a moment; Noticing this Mrs. Uley started to get uncomfortable. Bella had a hunch, she needed to try "here goes to nothing" she thought. "Leahanne Swan…?" Bella asked, Mrs. Uley was shocked how did she know her maiden name?

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" she asked, Bella laughed and nodded "don't you recognize me? I'm Isabella Marie…your sister" she whispered the last word. Leah's eyes where wide as saucers behind her glasses, "Bella?" she asked Bella nodded, Leah couldn't believe it, her sister was in front of her after almost 10 years; Bella and Leah contained their tears of joy, since it wasn't the right place to start bawling like babies. "I'm so glad I found you!" Bella said hugging her, Leah then asked "what are you doing here?"

"My son is going to be your student" Bella stated, Leah looked shocked, "you have a son" she said, Bella nodded and pointed at Teddy who was looking through some books. "He's eight" Bella said "are you married?" Leah asked all the sudden Bella sighed and looked at her watch, she was going to be late for work "that's a long story…i'm late for work, do you have time after school maybe?" Bella asked. Leah nodded, "yeah we can meet after school, I'd love to Bella" she said smiling to her sister. "okay" they both agreed, Bella said goodbye to Teddy and left for the hospital, she had 5 appointments plus her regular patients at the cardiology ward, it was a good thing that she didn't have any surgeries because she was excited to see Leah. She was almost thirty, since she was older.

Bella was giddy by the time she had to pick up Teddy. He usually took the bus and went to the Cullen mansion but today it wasn't necessary. They decided to go to the mall to have a snack and get acquainted.

"Mom, can I go play at the playground?" Teddy politely asked. "Yes dear, but don't go too far" Bella replied, he kissed her cheek and left. Bella and Leah looked at each other for a few seconds. "Time flies Bella! I mean look at you, you where like 14 the last time I saw you…" Leah started, "yeah i'm 26 now" Bella answered "yeah and you have an 8 year old, which by the way is one of the best students in class so far" Leah said, Bella laughed "yeah he's got his father's brain…" she said and then there was silence.

Leah took the opportunity and started talking, "Bella I was really hurt and angry when mom and dad kicked me out… it wasn't fair! I was scarred after my daughter's death, I wasn't the same after that, I was alone, I had no friends…and it wasn't because they didn't support me, it was because mom and dad pushed them away…I stayed off public eye because of them. I wasn't ashamed of being pregnant, they where!" Leah said, Bella was crying silently. She couldn't believe what Leah was saying, her parents told her everything the other way, and they had lied to her! "they told me everything wrong…but that's not the point now, what I want to know is what happened after that, how did you got to what you are now" Bella said, Leah drank some of her latte and sighed.

"I went to family aid and they helped me, I stayed on a shelter with other girls and women for 6 months I finished my junior high school year and did the senior year over the summer while I worked. The only good thing that happened to me was that I didn't lose my scholarship like Charlie and Renée made me believe, so I went to college after the winter break and got a dorm room. I balanced between school and two jobs but I made it through the first two years, that's when I met Sam, he was a transfer." Leah said Bella had been silent all that time, she reached out for Leah's hand…she wanted to talk now. "Well mom and dad banned me to mention you again, I was very sad and I missed you a lot, nothing was the same after you left Leah" Bella said patting her hand, Leah smiled widely; she then noticed Bella's necklace, "hey Bells, that's really pretty…" she said. Bella caressed the charms and sighed "Edward gave this to me, I mean Teddy's father" she explained.

"Tell me about him" Leah encouraged, Bella took a long sip from her own latte, rubbed the charms again and started her tale. "At the beginning of senior year I was caught shoplifting… it was a dare, a joke…well they gave me 200hrs of community service at a hospice, that's where I met Edward Cullen. He was a jerk in the beginning and apparently loved to get under my skin, we had a lot in common; we both loved books and had a passion for classic literature. I never knew how much I was missing from life until Edward showed me the little things, the ones that we don't notice because of the rush we always live in. he was my first kiss, my first man, and my first love…he loved me and I loved him, I still do" Bella said her voice a whisper. "We where together just for a few months, even after I was done with my sentence I stayed as a volunteer and for Edward of course" Bella finished.

"He sounds like a very nice guy" Leah said "yeah, he was a smartass, but he also was very sweet and romantic. We loved each other deeply. I don't regret anything" Bella added, "what happened to him?" Leah asked then, "he died 8 years ago… he didn't even knew I was pregnant, he never met Teddy" she answered. Leah gasped and reached out to hug her tight, Bella let a few tears fall; she had cried Edwards's death alone, but she felt that right now it was the right thing to do so she let a few more tears fall while Leah rubbed her back and said comforting words to her. After a few minutes Bella whipped her tears and smiled at her sister. "I really needed that, I've kept the pain and loss bottled up because of Teddy, I've never released it completely; it felt good to let it out, thanks" Bella said. "No problem Bella, I know I wasn't there back then, but I'm here now…I love you" Leah said "I love you too sis" Bella replied.

They continued chatting and Leah told Bella, more about Sam, their relationship, their wedding, and she was telling her all about Embry her oldest son, Paul, and Rachel Isabella her two year old twins. I named both my daughters after you Bella" Leah said, Bella knew that her first daughter was also named after her, Edward had told her she had even seen her… "Do you have a picture of them?" Bella asked, Leah showed her pictures of Sam and the kids. Embry looked just like his dad while the twins where a mix of both of them.

Bella showed her photos of Edward from her wallet and some pictures of Teddy from her Private Facebook page. "Edward was beautiful" Leah said, Bella smiled "yeah he was, I'm glad that Teddy looks just like him" she added. "Bella, you never told me about your work" Leah stated, Bella laughed "right! Well, I inherited Edwards's scholarship to Stanford, I graduated from med-school, and I'm a cardiologist and heart surgeon… I wanted to do a good in the world and I wanted to save people, on my 5 years as a doctor I've only lost a few lives…I'm not able to save them all, it's hard but like Edward used to say "God has a major plan with everything; it's better to accept it" she quoted. Bella had started to go to church 3 years ago, she felt peace and her life was even better now that she had God in it.

It was getting late, Bella had to make dinner and then take Teddy to the Cullen house, she had more consults the next day and a long surgery. They parted ways, Bella went home and fixed a quick dinner then took Teddy to his grandparents so Esme could take care of him before and after school, plus he was spending the night with his uncle Aro, those two were inseparable since the other males in the family where older…

Bella returned home and went straight to bed after praying…everything went well in the surgery, the patient will recover and move on with her life. Teddy arrived to his house on the bus, he had homework to do Bella helped him with what he didn't understand and left him to do the rest alone. After dinner and their prayers Bella and her son went to bed; Edward visited that night.

"_Hello Bella"_ he said. Bella jumped startled at the sound of his voice, it's been a while since his last visit. "What took you so long? Did they assign you someone else to protect?" Bella inquired, Edward just chuckled _"no dear, is just that I had things to do up there… I can't be here all the time sweetie you know that I'm not a ghost I'm an angel remember? A guardian angel" _he said caressing her face, she sat on her bed Edward sat beside her he was looking at her lovingly.

_"you're so beautiful Bella…you still are"_ he said, Bella sighed "I miss you" she whispered, _"I know love" _Edward responded; Bella was defeated, at the beginning Edward could kiss and make love to her (even though it sounds crazy) but now he couldn't because he was an angel, Bella missed his kisses Edward knew this and that's why he wanted her to move on…he brought the subject again.

"_Bella, I don't want you to be like this for the rest of your life, why don't you find somebody and love again?"_ he asked her, Bella turned her head to the other side a tear rolling down her cheek; she answered his question "we already had this conversation Edward! I don't want to move on, I love my life as it is…yes maybe Teddy needs another brother or sister but he can't have that! Maybe I'm being selfish but Edward please understand, I'm happy like this…I have all I've ever wanted…well not everything but I can't change this, I can't bring you back!" she said crying, she sobbed uncontrollably.

"_Bella"_ Edward called her after a while, he understood now; if she wanted to be alone then he won't press the matter anymore, but he needed to be sure that this was what she really wanted. He had seen all the dates Bella had gone to… he knew how some of them had ended. _"Is okay sweetie, forgive me for being so pushy, please"_ Edward said, Bella nodded and hugged him.

"I love you" Bella said, Edward smiled. _"You know I love you too"_ Edward said, Bella needed to sleep and he had to go.

"_Goodnight Bella_" he whispered kissing her forehead, Bella got in bed and closed her eyes, and "goodnight" she whispered.

**3 months later…**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Hope that you liked the first part of Bella's closure...Thanks for reading!<strong>


	27. Epilogue 2: Miracles do happen

**Playlist for Remember Me: the songs that inspired me and their singers.**

**Abrazame (hug me tight) -Camila**

**Leave out all the rest-Linking Park (twilight soundtrack)**

**Bring me to life-Evanescence**

**My heart will go on-Celine Dion (Titanic soundtrack)**

**I miss you-Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana 2 soundtrack)**

**One day too late-Skillet**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the last epilogue the final closure for Remember Me and its characters...Hope that you enjoyed it, thanks to an anonymous reviewer named Jamie, your review warmed my heart...as all of those kind reviewers that encouraged me with their words. <strong>

***it starts were the other epilogue left off***

**Epilogue Pt. 2**

**Remember Me: Miracles do happen**

**3 months later…**

"Dr Cullen, you have another patient" Jackie said over the intercom. "Okay"

The patient entered Bella's office, it was a young girl, and "hi I'm Dr. Isabella Cullen"

"My name is miracle, I was a patient of Dr. Gerandy, he referred me to you" Miracle explained, Bella nodded, "yeah he gave me you medical records, you have a…" Bella choked, Angela had the same illness as Edward.

Bella looked at the young woman with sympathy.

Bella read her medical report and noticed that her illness was progressing slowly; and that the medicines and antibiotics where doing little to kill the illness, she read the name of the patient at the top: Miracle Lillian Cope. "Nice name" Bella said, Bella asked her some routine questions; after a while she noticed that Miracle had a folder on her lap. "What's that file?" Miracle remembered, "Oh! I almost forgot, this is another medical report…" she gave it to Bella, she opened it and after a few seconds she gasped…Miracle is pregnant.

"I know that is going to be rough, but I couldn't say no to my baby" Miracle said, Bella looked at her apologetic "I know the feeling, I couldn't say no to my baby either" Bella said, she told Miracle all about Teddy and Edward. The appointment ended and Miracle had to come back in two days for an ultrasound and a check up.

So the week went on, Miracle's baby was okay and her heart infection at bay. Bella and Miracle were becoming really close in just a few weeks; Bella even invited her to lunch, they even went shopping. Miracle bought some stuff for the baby, Bella picked out something too. It was all in neutral colors since miracle had to wait a few more days to find the sex of the baby.

**2 weeks later…**

"There is your baby" Miracle's OB said.

"Okay, now let's see what we have here…you're having a girl" the doctor said, Miracle was overwhelmed with joy; A baby girl. They checked miracles heart and the infection invaded another section of her heart, she was getting tired lately, so she had to be hospitalized for some monitoring and observation. Miracle was Bella's priority now, she stabilized her on the cardiology ward, she assigned two nurses to her care and she had two nurses in the night too. Bella left to the OR to get ready for a heart valve replacement surgery on a 25 year old man; he was her age, Bella couldn't believe it…

Miracle was released two days later. Bella was going to have dinner with Leah's family that night; she went to pick up Teddy from the Cullen mansion. They arrived at Leah's home, it was a nice house. Bella and Teddy were greeted by a that was huge as Jacob. "hello" he said, "hi you must be Sam, I'm Bella and this is my son Edward" Bella said, Sam nodded and let them in. the insides of the house were lovely; Bella even saw on the living room, that Leah had pictures of her from younger years, she smiled.

Bella was in love with her nephews and niece, she couldn't believe that she had this big family, from both sides; Teddy wasn't going to be that alone after all. Teddy played with Embry when dinner was done and the adults were having cheese cake and coffee. Bella had Rachel Isabella on her lap, Sam had Paul.

"Your kids are beautiful Leah" Bella said with adoration, they left shortly after that.

The days passed and Teddy adapted to the new grade very well; Bella and Leah recovered her sisterhood and they even hanged out with Alice who found out that was expecting her second child, she told Bella that Jacob was very happy; he didn't want EJ to be an only child. Things at the hospital were okay, even though at the medicine field things could go wrong at any moment, Bella's new patient entered her 5th month of pregnancy and she was going to have another ultrasound and do some blood work plus other studies to see how her heart and infection was and how the baby was progressing. Miracle had to follow a strict diet to fight off the bacteria with her natural body defenses and antioxidants. The baby was fine, then Bella took her to do the laboratories and other tests, it was going to take a few hours, but they had to make sure that everything was okay.

"Bella you don't know how much I owe you, no other doctor I've ever had, has done what you've and this hospital has done for me" Miracle said with a smile.

"It's nothing" Bella replied with a slight blush, she still couldn't accept a compliment without doing so.

No one knew that Bella had been working on a proposal for the hospital; she wanted to expand the cardiology ward, add more rooms for patients, two more surgery rooms, and replace some of the equipment. And also she had been doing research of heart studies on other countries, she was looking for equipment and tests to detect heart diseases and malfunctions earlier.

She wanted to built a heart center for children at the pediatric area; she wanted to help heart patients since they're young. Bella remembered the first time she took Teddy for a heart test, she was scared but everything went fine, she still had to take him to do some tests since Edward had been detected as a teenager, Bella wanted to make sure that everything was okay with her son so if something happened they could do something when there was time.

2 hrs after Miracle left Bella had an emergency call, she had a patient that needed an intervention or he was going to die, Bella rushed to the OR and got ready to operate; it took her 3 hours to make the procedure but she saved him. She got home exhausted she was going to pick up Teddy from the Cullen house, but he was sleeping when she called so she told Esme that he could stay there for the night, she went home and took a shower and went to bed.

Fall passed and it was almost winter, Bella had made a family trip to Disney downtown on California; everybody went even Sam and Leah, Bella wanted the other side of the family to know her sister, brother in law and nephews; they had a great time. Miracle was now 7 ½ months pregnant, over the last few weeks she had to be hospitalized, she was going to be in the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy, she was getting weaker and weaker and both she and the baby had to be under observation.

Bella and Miracle had developed a bond, something more than a patient/doctor relationship; they were friends. Miracle knew her fate, she was very clear and she knew that her body was going to give up after her baby girl was born. She did all Bella and her OB told tell her to do but she knew better, she could feel her body getting weaker and she could feel how her heart fought with every beat it gave. She was holding strong for her baby girl because she wants her to be born, so she had the solution for when she was gone; she had talked with her family's lawyer and had everything settled, her will was written, the only paper left were the custody rights and adoption documents…

"Jackie, can you tell Dr. Cullen that I want to speak with her?" Miracle asked her, she nodded and went to look for Bella.

"Jackie said that you wanted to speak with me?" Bella said sitting at the chair near the bed.

"okay Bella, I know that you're doing all you can to save me and my baby" miracle said, Bella was going to interrupt her, "no Bella, let me finish" she said pleading Bella nodded, "I know my fate Bella, it's not going to be your fault if I die, my mother only lasted seconds after my birth, I almost died with her she was too weak to keep pushing and I had the umbilical cord wrapped around my throat, they used forceps to help me get out; my grandma said that my mom just looked at me and held me for a second, that she whispered my name, said that I was beautiful and then she died. That was it, no more mom." Miracle finished with a sigh, Bella was silent "I'm sorry" she said.

Miracle smiled, "don't worry Bella, I don't remember her." she said Bella was going to leave, "no Bella I'm not done, please sit down" she said. "I have no family Bella, my fiancée is dead too he was killed on a plane crash…I miss him like crazy, I cry sometimes but I know that he didn't want me to cry his death, he would have wanted me to move on; that's why I'm so happy all the time. Bella, I don't want my baby to end up in a foster home or an orphanage, it might sound a little selfish but I don't want her there" she said, Bella just looked at her confused Miracle continued, "if I put her up for adoption I want to know who she's going to be with…but it's a little late for me to do that, I don't have much time so I had to recur to plan B... I want you to adopt my baby girl Bella, I want you to be her mother" Miracle dropped the bomb, Bella was completely speechless.

"W…WH…what? You want me to adopt your baby?" Bella repeated miracle nodded.

"Yes Bella, please. I wouldn't trust nobody else with her than you, you've been with me all this time taking care of the both of us, I know you love her please adopt her" she said. Bella was still processing all this; she was going to need time.

Miracle had a point too, Bella was perfectly capable to take care of her and love her as her own, she could help this baby to have a full and loving life…she was going to think about it.

"Can you give me time to think about it?" she asked miracle, miracle nodded. Bella left after that, she went home thinking about miracle and the baby…she would have a newborn baby girl if she accepted, but she was a doctor, her job had needs she couldn't just drop her children and go she had never done that with Teddy, but just now she realized how much she wanted another child…maybe this was God's answer to her prayers? If it was then she was going to accept it…it had to be.

**2 days later…**

It's been two days since Bella made the decision to adopt miracle's baby, but she needed to hear the rest of the family's opinion, she had gone to her mom and she told her to follow her heart. Bella also told her about Leah, she told her that Leah wanted to talk with both her and Charlie, Renée agreed to meet her.

Bella gave her all the information on Leah as well as her cell phone and address. She after that went to take Teddy to see Charlie at the hospice, he was staying there permanently since his accident at work 2 years ago they had retired him earlier and he was at the hospice being taken care of. She also told him about the adoption and he was surprisingly trilled! Bella couldn't believe it, so after an hour she left with high hopes.

Emmett and Rosalie were married and had a 4 year old girl and were expecting the second one, Bella had become one of the hospice's donors over the years, a few years ago Rosalie made a tribute to her when they expanded the hospice, they had built the Edward Cullen wing, that contained terminal patients a lounge room and a library, all the walls were covered in Edwards art, even the portraits of her and Alice. It had been a beautiful ceremony and Bella was very grateful with Rosalie for it, it was another way of remembering Edward.

Rose gave her some advice too, then on the way to the Cullen house she stopped on a park for ice cream, she wanted to speak with Teddy alone; she wanted to tell him about the adoption.

"Edward, sweetie mommy wants to ask you something" Bella said Teddy looked at her "what mommy?"

"Well, there's the possibility that you might have a baby sister"

"Really?" he asked curious "yeah" Bella replied, "but how mommy? You need a big Belly for that, like cousin EJ, he's having a baby sister but she's on Aunt Alice's tummy" he said as he liked his spoon, Bella chuckled.

"Yeah Teddy I know that but there are other ways, like adoption and that's what I'm doing, I'm adopting your sister." She told him carefully, making sure that he understood.

"Oh, okay. What's an adoption?" he asked "it's when a mommy signs some papers to get a baby from their real mommy because she can't take care of them. In this case, your sister's mommy is sick and she can't take care of your sister so she wants me to adopt her" Bella explained. Teddy was silent for a moment, then he smiled "okay mommy, I wanna have a sister, so I can be a big brother and protect her" teddy said, Bella thought that it was the cutest thing ever.

It was a good thing that Alice was expecting a girl and that EJ is so excited that he transmitted his excitement to Teddy. They finished their ice cream and Teddy couldn't stop talking about the adoption, Bella agreed that she will take him to see Miracle with a special permission from the hospital since he was under the age the hospital permitted. They arrived to the Cullen house, Teddy ran to his grandfathers arms, then he went to Esme and Maria who where in the kitchen; Bella told him to go outside to play with Aro, Jasmine, and Carlisle.

Bella sat at a stool and Emily entered from outside and sat beside her, jasper came down too freshly showered, it was great that all of them where there, Bella told them about Miracle and the baby, and that she wanted to really adopt her, everyone agreed that she should and gave her green light with it. Esme offered her babysitting services once again and Bella was grateful, they stayed for dinner. When the night was over and Bella was home, she found a rose on her pillow with a note,

_Love, you're making the right decision, believe me you won't regret it._

_I love you, goodnight, and sweet dreams._

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward._

She smiled and went to bed, the next day first thing in the morning she went and told Miracle her decision and before she left that afternoon she sighed the adoption and custody papers, she was officially the mother of Miracle's baby. Miracle also gave her a set of keys and a piece of paper with an address, she told her that it was the address of her house, that in the attic she would find all the furniture for the nursery and some baby stuff that once belonged to her. Bella promised to pick everything up once she started to work on the nursery…

**2 weeks later**

Bella had taken Teddy to see Miracle and when they had done the 3D picture of the baby, Bella took some copies for her family, she wanted them to meet the baby, they had even planned a welcome baby party for when she was born, and they had done a baby shower to buy all the other things the baby needed, they did it alongside with Alice's baby shower even though Alice was only 6 months pregnant. They made Bella wear a fake belly, when she told Miracle she laughed, Bella showed her the pictures and she was very happy that they had accepted her baby so well already.

The days passed and it was December, Rosalie had her baby boy he looked just like his daddy, Emmett was really proud and no one could take the grin off his face. A week later Bella received a call in the middle of the night from the hospital, Miracle was in labor, Bella woke up Teddy, she called Leah and dropped him off. She got to the hospital ready for the delivery, she checked all the heart monitors and saw that her heart was beating uneven they needed to act fast and so they did, an hour later Leahanne Miracle Elizabeth Cullen was born she was a total cutie, Bella couldn't keep her eyes of her. She showed her to miracle and she held her, but she was tired. Bella gave Leahanne to the nurses and went to Miracle, her heartbeats were slowing, and she was going to die.

"Thank you Bella, for saving my baby. Please tell her that I love her, and that all I did was for her own good. Please remember me to her. Thank you Bella, you where the best friend I ever had, I love you too" miracle said rushed, she grasped Bella's hand tight for a second, and she was gone the next…

**2 months later**

Miracle's will reading was today, Bella went with 2 months old Leahanne, Jasper and Alice. She discovered that Miracle had left Leahanne her house and all that's in it. She had a bank account with money that she could use for college. The will also said that Miracle gave Bella all the rights over the baby and thanked her again for taking her in. After that they all left and Bella went to visit miracle's tombstone and take flowers, she also visited Edward's grave and left him some fresh flowers and told him all about Leahanne.

"_She's beautiful"_ Edward whispered that same night when Bella was rocking Leahanne to sleep.

"I know, she's wonderful" Bella replied.

They both stayed there watching her sleep for a while, Bella then went to bed and Edward left. Bella was happy with the decision she made, she loved little Leahanne and Teddy did too.

Two years after that Leah gave birth to her last baby, and Emily & Alec got married, Teddy was 10 years old and always building things, so they all guessed that he might want to be an architect when he grew up. Leahanne was a beautiful 2 year old, mommy's little princess she had everyone wrapped around her pinky. Bella had a big and loving family, two amazing kids and a bunch of nieces and nephews to love, she had all she ever dreamed and more; she was very blessed.

**72 years later**

It's been 72 years, Bella was 100 years old.

Her parents died long ago, Esme, Edward Sr., Maria, jasper, Alice, Leah and Sam had passed too. Teddy and Leahanne were old, enjoying their lives with their children and grand children and some great grand children. The family got bigger and bigger with each passing year, Bella retired when she was 50 years old, since she developed arthritis and her eyesight was decreasing, she had presented the proposal to the hospital before that and they expanded, they also founded research projects to find the cure for the illness Edward had died of, it took them a while, but they finally found it and now it was the best medicine used in hospitals over the world.

Bella saved a lot more lives with the medications and studies, she was very proud of herself, she became a renamed doctor worldwide. Teddy got married when he was 26 with a girl he met in college they had 3 kids. Leahanne fell in love with Emmett and Rosalie's youngest son, he was just a week older than her they also had 3 kids, Bella had 6 grand children and 8 great, great grand children… they all where the light of her eyes.

She loved them all with all her heart. Edward visits came and went through the years, Bella knew that he would keep his promise of being there when it was her time to leave, Bella knew that night was the night, she was seated on her bed at the hospice, on Edward's old room looking through the window, the colors the neon lights made on the rain, as she listened to the soft song of the night birds it was spring time, they were singing their spring song for her. Bella remembered the first time she heard them, Edward was beside her…

_"Hello Bella"_ he said as he sat by her, and looked through the window. "Took you long enough, I've been waiting for you" Bella replied looking for his hand, _"I know you have my love, and I apologize"_ Edward said looking at her.

The atmosphere in the room changed and Bella knew it, it was time…

"That's why you came right?" Bella asked Edward he nodded, _"its time my love"_ Edward whispered Bella gave a deep sigh, and a last look around the room, her eyes landed on a picture she had on her nightstand it was of Teddy, Leahanne and her "they're all grown up now, they stopped needing me a while ago" Bella said, _"you will always be their mother Bella"_ Edward told her, she nodded.

She took a piece of paper from the same nightstand and wrote.

_**I love you all with all my heart; you all filled and overfilled my life. Be happy, don't forget my love. Remember me when the sky reaches twilight, and when the flowers bloom on spring. I'll be there with you all, forever in your heart.**_

_**Goodbye, forever yours**_

_**Your confident, friend, and mother**_

_**Isabella.**_

She folded the note and reached out for Edward's hand again.

_"Ready?"_ he asked her "I've waited for this my whole life" Bella replied.

"No more goodbyes, just you and I forever" were Bella's final words; she closed her eyes and joined her beloved Edward after 100 years of wait, they were finally together as one…

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the children born in the story in order:<strong>_

**Isabella Renée Ateara Swan (Leah's first baby that died)**

******Embry Samuel Uley Swan (Leah and Sam's first born)****  
><strong>

**Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. (Teddy, Bella's son)**

**Aro Alexander Cullen (Edward Sr. and Esme's last son)**

**Maria Jasmine Whitlock (Maria & Jasper's daughter)**

**Edward Jacob 'EJ' Black Brandon (Alice and Jacob's son)**

**Carlisle Jasper Whitlock (Maria and Jasper's son)**

**Rachel Isabella & Paul Ryan Uley Swan (Sam & Leah's twins)**

**Leahanne Miracle Elizabeth Cullen (Miracle's baby adopted by Bella)**

**Allison Bella Black Brandon (Alice & Jacob's daughter)**

**Charles Harrison Uley Swan (Sam & Leah's 4****th**** child)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's grandchildren in order:<strong>

_**Teddy's kids:**_

**Danielle Evangeline Cullen **

**Evan Anthony Cullen **

**Angelica ****Renee**** Cullen**

_**Leahanne's kids:**_

**Felix Marcus McCarthy**

**Amanda Nicole McCarthy **

**Katherine Rose McCarthy**

* * *

><p><strong>I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS IF ITS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK...PLEASE? THE COMPLETE BUTTON WILL HIT AFTER THIS CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN!<strong>


End file.
